Brisée
by Skippy1701
Summary: Clarke à toujours aimer Lexa, mais Lexa la considère comme sa petite sœur. Après plusieurs événements leurs relations va changer. Clexa


**Brisée**

Je regarde descendre les cercueils de mon père et ma sœur, le regard vide et le cœur en morceau. Ma mère pleure contre l'épaule d'un de ses amis, mais moi aucune larme ne parcoure mes joues. Je me sens brisée. Mes meilleures amies, Octavia et Raven m'encadrent je leur en suis reconnaissante. Les cercueils s'arrêtent, sans doute en même temps que mon cœur. Je suppose que c'est à partir de ce moment là, que mon innocence est définitivement partie. Je n'ais que 15 ans et mon monde vient de s'écrouler, mais je dois être forte, pour eux, pour ma mère et pour elle. Elle c'est Lexa Wood 21 ans, la petite amie de ma grande sœur Costia, depuis longtemps. Des larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues, les gens partent. Raven et Octavia ne bougent pas, elles restent à mes côtés, sans elles je me serais effondrée, j'en suis certaine.

Clarke : (Voix brisée) Merci les filles, partez devant je vais parler à Lexa.

Octavia : On peu t'attendre.

Clarke : Je vous rattrape, Rav, tu peux faire en sorte que ma mère mange un peu stp ?

Raven : Promis, viens O, laissons-la lui dire adieux.

Je regarde mes amies partir et je me rapproche de Lexa, elle a les poings serrés et je pose doucement ma main sur la sienne. Elle tourne un regard tellement triste vers moi que mon cœur se serre un peu plus.

Lexa : Salut microbe, tu tiens le coup ?

Malgré moi je souris un peu fasse à ce surnom qui, d'habitude m'insupporte mais qui aujourd'hui me fait le plus grand bien.

Clarke : Et toi ?

Lexa : C'était l'amour de ma vie, et ton père était comme le mien.

Clarke : Je sais Lex, ils me manquent aussi.

Lexa : Je vais partir quelque temps.

Clarke : (Larmes) Tu va revenir ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas.

Clarke : Tu m'écriras ou tu compte m'effacer de ta mémoire aussi ?

Lexa : Je ne peux pas rester ici, tout me rappelle Costia. Je n'y arrive pas, il n'y a plus personne qui me retienne ici.

Clarke : Je suis là moi, tu n'es pas toute seule.

Lexa : Je suis désolée Microbe, je serais toujours là pour ta mère et toi.

Clarke : Mais tu t'en vas, c'est de toi que j'ai besoin Lexa.

Lexa : (Serre dans ses bras) On se reverra, au revoir Microbe.

Le peu de mon cœur restant en place se brise en voyant Lexa partir et je m'assois devant la tombe de ma sœur en éclatant en sanglots.

Clarke : Pardonne-moi Cost, pardonne-moi.

J'ai dû rester longtemps prostrée devant les tombes car Octavia et Raven réapparaissent près de moi.

Clarke : Elle est partie.

Raven : Nous on est là, viens.

Octavia m'attrape la main et je me laisse guider jusqu'à chez moi. Mon meilleur ami, Wells arrive et me prend dans ses bras. Heureusement ils sont là, mes trois piliers. Pas sûr que je supporte tout ça sans eux.

Wells : Essaye de manger un peu, d'accord ? Pour nous faire plaisir, et bois un truc sucré tu es toute pâle.

Octavia : (Colère) Lexa est partie.

Wells : Je vois, je vais te chercher à manger, restez avec elle.

Clarke : Merci.

Raven : Elle va revenir.

Clarke : Non, je ne pense pas.

La perte de Lexa m'a achevée et mes amis qui savent pertinemment que je l'aime depuis que je sais ce que ça veux dire, le savent très bien. Avant j'étais la sœur de sa petite amie, une gamine. Maintenant je lui rappelle Costia, je le vois à chaque fois qu'elle voit mon visage. L'éclat de douleur qui passe dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde me brise un peu plus. Jamais je ne la reverrais et je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais. Je me lève d'un bon, je ne lui ai jamais dit. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris avec tout ça, c'est que quand on ressent ce genre de choses il faut le dire.

Raven : Je conduis.

Wells : Où vous allez ?

Clarke : Je vais lui dire.

Wells : Je reste veiller sur ta mère, ne t'en fais pas.

Octavia : J'ai eu Bellamy, son train part dans une heure.

Bellamy est le frère d'Octavia et le meilleur ami de Lexa depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. On court jusqu'à la voiture et on fonce vers la gare. Arrivés devant on décide de se séparer pour la retrouver. Je commence à désespérer quand je la vois en tenue militaire porter son sac sur le dos. Je cours et lui saute dessus en l'enfermant dans mes bras en pleurant.

Lexa : Microbe, que fais-tu là ?

Clarke : Ne pars pas Lex, je t'aime moi.

Lexa : (Attendrie) Moi aussi ma puce, moi aussi.

Elle n'a pas compris, elle pense que je l'aime comme une grande sœur. C'est tellement éloigné de la vérité, je vais pour lui dire quand j'entends siffler le départ. Elle se décroche de mes bras, m'embrasse le front et me souffle.

Lexa : Puissions-nous, nous retrouver !

Elle grimpe dans le train et les portes se ferment. Octavia arrive près de moi et j'éclate en sanglots dans ses bras. Raven arrive peu après et sans un mot qu'on regagne ma maison.

 **Trois mois plus tard …..**

Je suis enfermée dans ma chambre, je dessine, seule chose qui apaise le vide de mon cœur. Sur beaucoup de portraits il y a mon père, ma sœur, mais sur la majorité, c'est Lexa. J'ai toujours adoré la dessiner, quand Costia se moquait de mon hobby, Lexa me défendait toujours en disant que j'avais du talent. Que je devrais faire les beaux arts, j'adorais qu'elle prenne ma défense. Je souffle, penser à Lexa me mine le moral. En trois mois je n'ais eu aucune nouvelle, et je me renferme de plus en plus. Ne parlant qu'à ma mère ou mes amis proches. Aucun sourire n'a réussit à passer la barrière de mes lèvres, et pourtant, mes amis y mettent du cœur. Mais sans la présence rassurante de mon père, les taquineries de Costia et les yeux de Lexa, mon monde ne tourne plus rond.

Clarke : Ma puce, tu as reçu une carte postale.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, je descends les marches quatre à quatre, espérant de tout mon cœur que se soit Lexa. Je m'en saisis et pour la première fois depuis des mois je souris.

 **Salut microbe,**

 **Une petite carte pour te dire que je viens de finir mes classes avec succès, j'attaque maintenant ma spécialité. D'ici quatre mois je serais diplômée et pourrait enfin partir sur le terrain. Et toi comment vas-tu ? Tout va bien à la maison ? Abby m'a dit que tu ne sortais pas beaucoup de ta chambre. Je sais que c'est dur Microbe mais il ne faut pas que tu te renferme, tu es plus belle le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, voici l'adresse où tu pourras m'écrire. Avec une photo de ma classe, je suis proche du baraqué. Il s'appelle Lincoln, il est très gentil, et il y aussi Anya, la blonde sur la photo. On se sert les coudes entre nous, ça fait du bien. Fais un effort et va voire les filles, ta mère s'inquiète et moi aussi.**

 **A très vite mon petit microbe, et n'oublie de m'envoyer un de tes dessins.**

 **Lex.**

Je serre la carte contre mon cœur et grimpe dans ma chambre pour lui répondre.

 **Coucou Lex,**

 **Je suis contente d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles, c'est bien que tu t'entendes bien avec ton unité. Ils pourront te protéger en cas de besoin. Pour ce qui est de mon été, je te promets de faire un effort. Je vais appeler Wells et les filles pour aller au cinéma, cela fait longtemps. Je m'inquiète pour maman, elle travaille beaucoup en ce moment. Quand je serai plus douée je te ferais tout les dessins que tu voudras, mais là c'est trop moche pour que tu en ais un. J'espère que tu réussiras tes examens, et qu'avant de partir tu pourras rentrer à la maison un peu.**

 **Tu me manques**

 **Clarke.**

Je dépose la lettre dans la boite et vais aider ma mère à préparer le repas, ce qui l'étonne vu que depuis trois mois je ne sors pratiquement plus de ma chambre.

Abby : Lexa va bien ?

Clarke : Oui, elle va bientôt attaquer sa spécialité. Mais tu dois déjà le savoir, j'espère qu'elle pourra rentrer à la maison un peu, avant de repartir.

Abby : Je l'espère aussi.

Lexa n'a pas de famille, c'est nous sa famille. Par conséquent elle vit ici, du moins avant qu'elle ne parte. Un jour, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'orphelinat, mon père et ma mère lui on dit qu'elle pouvait rester ici. J'avais 10 ans et je me souviens encore de la joie dans ses yeux. On avait passé une super soirée par la suite, et je m'étais incrustée dans la chambre de Costia. Costia, qui comme tout adolescente qui se respecte ne voulait pas que sa petite sœur vienne la déranger. Mais encore une fois Lexa était intervenue et j'ai pu rester avec elles un moment. Elle a toujours fait ça, me protéger, m'encourager, me faire rire. Comment voulais-vous ne pas tomber amoureuse d'une telle femme après ?

 **Quatre mois plus tard….**

Lexa doit revenir aujourd'hui, on a organisé une fête surprise. Je regarde la porte depuis dix minutes quand Raven me passe la main devant les yeux.

Raven : Elle va arriver.

Clarke : Je sais, je suis juste stressée de la revoir.

Wells : Tout ira bien, elle te considère comme sa petite sœur.

Je grimace et Octavia donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Wells.

Clarke : Je ne suis plus une enfant, ni sa sœur.

Wells : Désolé, tu m'as fait mal O.

Octavia : Tu es débile aussi.

(Porte)

Lexa rentre et la lumière s'allume, deux secondes plus tard je me jette dans ses bras. Elle referme ses bras autour de moi et me serre fort contre elle.

Lexa : Coucou microbe, je t'ai manqué ?

Clarke : Tu sais que oui.

Lexa : Je te préviens, je veux mon dessin.

Clarke : Je suis nulle Lexa, quand ils seront parfaits, je t'en offrirai un.

Lexa : Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être parfaits, juste faits par toi.

Mon cœur fait un triple salto arrière et je la regarde embrasser tout le monde le sourire aux lèvres. Mais je la vois dans ses yeux, cette immense tristesse. Même sur le peu de photos qu'elle m'a envoyé je la vois, elle semble lui coller à la peau. Comme moi, sauf que sa présence suffit à me ramener le sourire.

Octavia : Je suis un peu jalouse, il n'y a qu'en sa présence que tu souris comme ça.

Clarke : Je te jure qu'à la seconde où tu tombes amoureuse aussi, je serais là O.

Octavia : Tu a intérêt Griffin.

Je la regarde, il n'y a qu'avec elle que je me sens si bien. Mais elle ne me verra jamais que comme sa petite sœur, comme une enfant.

Lexa : Tu es dans la lune microbe.

Clarke : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai 15 ans plus 10.

Lexa : Tu seras toujours mon microbe, merci pour la fête.

Clarke : De rien, avec maman on s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir de voir tout le monde.

Lexa : Oui, je monte mes affaires et j'arrive.

Clarke : Ok.

« Tu seras toujours mon microbe ! » Qu'est ce que je disais ? Je suis une enfant pour elle.

Raven : Un jour, elle verra que tu as grandi.

Clarke : Peut-être, mais elle ne me regardera jamais comme moi je la regarde.

Raven : Blondie, tu as 15 ans. Il y a d'autres personnes que Lexa sur terre.

Clarke : Oui, mais dans mon cœur, il n'y a jamais eu qu'elle.

Raven : Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te fera oublier tout ça.

Clarke : Mais je n'ai pas envie de l'oublier Rav.

Raven : Tu dois avancer Clarke, on doit tous le faire.

Ne voyant pas redescendre Lexa je monte voir ce qui la retient. La porte est entrouverte et ce que je vois me brise le cœur à nouveau. Lexa pleure sur une photo de Costia et elle. Je rentre et m'assois près d'elle en silence, je pose ma main dans son dos et fait des allers-retours pour la réconforter.

Lexa : (Sèche ses larmes) Désolée.

Clarke : Elle me manque aussi Lex, même si elle passait son temps à m'envoyer promener.

Lexa : (Rire) Elle t'aimait, elle ne savait pas comment te le montrer, c'est tout.

Clarke : Je l'aimais aussi, tu viens ?

Lexa : Oui, j'espère qu'Abby a préparé son super cake.

Clarke : Bien sûr, elle sait que tu l'adore.

Lexa : Super, parce que la bouffe à l'armée, ce n'est malheureusement pas une légende. C'est vraiment infect.

Clarke : (Rire) Je m'en doute, tu vas te rattraper, maintenant que tu es à la maison.

Lexa : Oui, je suis à la maison. (Sourire)

On sort de la chambre et au moment ou je vais descendre les escaliers je vois Lexa rentrer dans ma chambre. Elle regarde mes dessins, majoritairement la représentant et se tourne vers moi.

Clarke : Je t'avais dis que j'étais nulle.

Lexa : Non mais tu déconnes ? Ils sont magnifiques, tu as intérêt à postuler aux beaux arts.

Clarke : Je pensais plus à m'engager moi aussi, comme ça je pourrais te rejoindre.

Lexa : Non.

Clarke : Mais….

Lexa : Non, J'ai déjà perdu l'amour de ma vie et un père. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre ma petite sœur aussi, tu ne mettras pas un pied dans l'armée Clarke.

Elle ne m'appelle Clarke que quand elle est sérieuse, je sais donc que c'est inutile de discuter. Ces mots me blesse malgré elle, je ne suis pas sa petite sœur, bordel.

Clarke : Je ferais ce que je veux Lex, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. C'est ma vie, viens tout le monde est là pour toi.

Je m'en vais mais elle me retient par le poignet, elle m'enferme dans ses bras.

Lexa : Stp Microbe, ne fais pas ça.

Clarke : (Souffle) C'est bon, je n'irai pas.

Lexa : (Sourire) Bien, maintenant à table.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Lexa : Je reviens dans quatre mois, je t'écrirai.

Clarke : (Triste) Ok.

Lexa : J'y vais, fait gaffe à toi microbe.

Clarke : Toi aussi.

Elle me serre dans ses bras et monte dans le bus. Je reste là, à la regarder partir, encore une fois. Raven a raison, il faut avancer. Mes pas me dirigent vers le cimetière, comme souvent quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je m'assois devant les tombes de Costia et de mon père, Lexa est venue tous les jours.

Clarke : Elle ne t'oubliera jamais, ni toi papa. J'espère qu'elle rencontrera quelqu'un d'autre, même si ça me ferait bizarre. Je sais ce que tu me dirais Cost, elle ne me verra jamais comme autre chose que sa petite sœur. Tu as raison, il faut que je l'oublie. Que j'oublie ce que j'ai toujours ressentis pour elle, il faut avancer. Je reviendrais vous voir, promis. Je vous aime.

 **Trois mois plus tard….**

Wells : Joyeux anniversaire Clarke. (Sourire)

Clarke : Merci, alors maintenant que je te tiens, dis-moi ce que Raven et Octavia ont prévu.

Wells : Mes lèvres sont scellées.

Clarke : Je parie que je te fais parler.

Wells : Tu rêve Griffin, maintenant viens.

Il m'attrape la main et m'ouvre la portière de sa toute nouvelle voiture. Je grimpe dedans et l'embrasse doucement. On sort ensemble depuis un mois, et tout va bien. Il est mon meilleur ami, c'est facile d'être avec lui.

Wells : Allez Princesse, attache-toi.

Je souris et m'attache, la route défile et au bout d'une demi-heure on arrive dans un bar karaoké. Tout le monde est là et la fête bat son plein. Il ne manque que Lexa, mais elle ne rentre pas avant un bon mois.

Abby : (Tend des clés) Joyeux anniversaire ma puce.

Clarke : Tu m'as acheté une voiture ?

Abby : Oui, Lexa a participé aussi.

Clarke : (Triste) Super, merci.

Abby : Elle aurait aimé être là, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Je sais, mais j'échangerais bien ma voiture contre sa présence.

Abby : Je sais, tu l'as toujours aimée.

(Silence)

Clarke : Elle fait partie de la famille.

Abby : Je ne parle pas de ce genre d'amour Clarke, et tu le sais.

Clarke : Elle ne me verra jamais comme ça, de plus elle n'oubliera jamais Costia. Je suis avec Wells maintenant, on doit tous avancer. En parlant de ça, Kane t'appelle.

Abby : Cela ne et dérange pas ?

Clarke : Papa ne voudrait pas que tu sois seule, et Marcus est un chic type. Octavia et Bellamy sont déjà comme ma famille, si tu pense qu'il peut y avoir un truc entre vous, fonce.

Abby : C'est encore trop tôt, mais merci.

Je lui souris et je rejoins mes amis qui, vue leur tête, me préparent un mauvais coup.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

Octavia : Tourne-toi.

Je me retourne et vois Lexa arriver en souriant. Elle est en tenue militaire, mon cœur s'arrête et je lui saute dans les bras.

Lexa : Joyeux anniversaire Microbe. (Me serre fort contre elle)

Clarke : Comment tu peux être là ?

Lexa : Je n'allais pas manquer ton anniversaire, tes 16 ans.

Clarke : Tu repars quand ?

Lexa : Dans trois jours, mais ne parlons pas de ça. La voiture te plait ?

Clarke : Tu n'aurais pas dû, mais merci.

Lexa : Bien sûr que si, alors comment ça se passe avec Wells ? Il est respectueux ? Sinon je vais lui expliquer ma façon de penser.

Clarke : Voyons c'est Wells, je le connais depuis dix ans. Et toi aussi, tu sais qu'il est gentil.

Echo : Tu dois être la fameuse Clarke.

Je lâche Lexa et me retourne pour voir deux autres militaires devant moi.

Lexa : Oui, c'est ma petite sœur, mon microbe. Voici Nylah et Echo des amies de mon unité, il y a Lincoln et Anya aussi.

Clarke : Salut, ravie de vous voir enfin en vrai, Lex me parle beaucoup de vous.

Nylah : Nous aussi, elle avait juste oublié de préciser à quel point sa petite sœur était canon.

Lexa : Pas touche, elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un et elle a 16 ans.

Clarke : Justement j'ai 16 ans, pas 12. Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Nylah : Tu vois ! Je t'offre un verre ?

Echo : (Sourire) Nyl, c'est une gamine.

Clarke : J'aimerais que l'on arrête de dire ça !

Lexa : Pas touche j'ai dit, viens allons danser.

Elle me traine sur la piste et malgré moi je souris, son côté super protecteur me manque tellement.

Clarke : Il va falloir t'y habituer Lex, je ne suis plus une enfant tu sais.

Lexa : Je sais, puis de toute façon tu as Wells.

Clarke : Pourquoi ils sont tous là ?

Lexa : (Mal à l'aise) On en parlera à la maison.

Clarke : Lexa, dis-moi.

Lexa : On part en mission ensemble, pour deux ans.

(Silence)

Clarke : (Voix brisée) Deux ans ?

Lexa : Oui, je ne voulais pas te le dire ce soir.

Clarke : Où vas-tu ?

Lexa : En Irak.

Clarke : Pourquoi si longtemps ?

Lexa : Nous étions volontaires pour former l'armée là-bas.

Clarke : Volontaires, je vois.

Lexa : Microbe écoute, tu sais que c'est encore dur pour moi d'être ici.

Clarke : (Lève la voix et s'écarte) Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Lexa : Je vais revenir.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas la peine, pour repartir. De toute façon, tu ne veux pas être là.

Lexa : Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, tu es injuste.

Clarke : C'est moi qui suis injuste ? Non mais j'y crois pas, tu es partie, alors qu'on avait besoin de toi. J'avais besoin de toi, ma mère aussi. On est sensés être une famille, se soutenir.

Lexa : Biens sûr que nous le sommes, tu es ma petite sœur et…

Clarke : Non, je ne suis pas ta sœur Lexa. C'était Costia ma sœur, toi tu es juste son ex petite amie.

Lexa : (Blessée) Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis, je comprends que tu sois en colère mais….

Clarke : (Larmes) Non tu ne comprends rien Lexa, tu n'as jamais rien compris. Pars, fuis, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux de toute façon. Pas la peine de revenir, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Lexa : Microbe…

Clarke : (Hurle) Je m'appelle Clarke, vas-t-en.

Ne la voyant pas bouger et que tout le monde nous regarde je décide de partir. Je suis vite rattrapé par Wells, qui me ramène chez lui. Ne voulant pas rentrer tant qu'il y a Lexa, j'en ai assez de tout ça. Qu'elle parte, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle.

Wells : Tout va bien Princesse ?

Clarke : Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Wells : Je suis là moi.

Clarke : Je sais, merci.

 **Cinq ans plus tard….**

Octavia : Enfin la liberté….. Cet appart est trop beau.

Raven : On va être bien ici, Les garçons ne vont pas tarder.

Clarke : Quoi de mieux que mon anniversaire pour baptiser notre nouvel appart ?

Octavia : Et maintenant qu'on a tous 21 ans, à nous l'alcool.

Raven : (Rire) Comme si ça vous avait empêché avant. Et Octavia, toi tu n'as pas encore l'âge légal.

Octavia : À trois mois près, on ne va pas chipoter.

Clarke : Qui c'est qui vient ?

Raven : Nos copains, donc Wells, Finn et Jasper. Plus Monty, Harper, John et Bellamy.

Clarke : Que des couples, on ne va pas s'ennuyer.

Raven : Qui aurait cru qu'on serait tous casé à 21 ans ?

Clarke : Et depuis un moment en plus, aller faut tout installer.

En cinq ans tout a changé, sauf une chose. Mon cœur semble brisé à jamais, depuis cinq ans je n'ais pas revu Lexa. Je m'arrange toujours pour ne pas être à la maison quand elle revient. Elle s'obstine à m'écrire, mais je ne lui ai plus jamais répondu. Ma mère et Marcus se sont mis enfin ensemble il y a un an, et moi je viens d'emménager avec les filles. Pas loin des Beaux arts ou j'étudie et de l'université des filles. C'est en cours que j'ai rencontré Harper et Monty, Jasper est dans l'informatique. Bellamy et John, ensemble depuis trois ans, ils sont flics. Je déballe mes affaires, mon cœur se serre en voyant une photo de Costia, Lexa et moi au parc entrain de sourire. Plutôt mourir que de l'avouer mais elle me manque. Je sais par ma mère qu'elle sort avec Echo depuis quelque temps maintenant et qu'elle est montée en grade. Le sujet est délicat et ma mère le sait, elle n'insiste donc pas.

Raven : Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ?

Clarke : Elle m'a envoyé une carte d'anniversaire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle le fait toujours, elle devrait m'oublier, comme moi.

Raven : Sauf que tu ne l'as pas oubliée Clarke, je te vois encore pleurer souvent par sa faute.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas sa faute, on gère tous le deuil de manière différente.

Raven : Tu vois, tu la défends encore.

Clarke : Parlons d'autre chose, je n'ai pas envie de déprimer ce soir.

Raven : Oui, Les garçons sont là ? À nous le restaurant. On y rejoint Abby et Marcus, tu monte avec Wells, Finn et Jasper pour leur montrer la route.

Clarke : Ok, c'est partit.

Je sors de ma chambre et embrasse mon petit ami et mes amis, on rejoint le reste de la bande au restaurant et on n'est pas en avance. On grimpe dans la voiture, et j'indique le chemin à Wells qui conduit une main sur ma cuisse.

Wells : Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais appeler Lexa. C'est idiot de rester fâchées et je sais qu'elle te manque.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me parler de Lexa ce soir ?

Wells : Bébé, c'est un membre de la famille. Elle est vraiment triste que tu ne lui parle plus.

Clarke : Tu lui as parlé ?

Wells : Oui, elle m'appelle pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Vu qu'Octavia et Raven refusent de lui en donner.

Clarke : Ignore-là, c'est ce que je fais.

Wells : Clarke, appelle-la. Je t'entends pleurer la nuit, tu dis son nom.

Jasper : Qui est Lexa ?

Wells : L'ex petite amie de Costia, la sœur de Clarke.

Jasper : Ah je vois, Octavia ne l'aime pas beaucoup. La seule fois où elle m'en à parler, elle l'a désignée comme une sale conne égoïste.

Clarke : Lexa n'est pas égoïste, ni conne.

Finn : Elle est de retour, tu devrais aller la voir.

Clarke : Parlons d'autre chose, svp.

Wells : Stp, laisse-lui une chance.

Clarke : Promis, maintenant….Wells, attention….

(Pneus qui crissent, accident)

C'est la douleur qui me fait ouvrir les yeux, ma tête me fait mal et je regarde Wells.

Clarke : Wells, tu m'entends. Les garçons, ça va ?

Personne ne me répond, je tousse et crache du sang, pas bon signe. J'attrape mon téléphone en grimaçant, j'appui sur la première touche.

Lexa : Clarke ?

Clarke : (Voix faible) Lex j'ai mal…

Lexa : (Paniquée) Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Clarke réponds-moi. Où est tu ?

Clarke : Accident, Personne ne me répond. Je suis fatiguée Lex…

Lexa : Clarke, reste réveillée, ne t'endors pas. J'arrive, dis-moi juste où tu es.

Clarke : Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit.

Lexa : Clarke, dis-moi où tu es, fais un effort ma puce.

Clarke : On allait au restaurant, chez Luna !

Lexa : J'arrive, Echo parle-lui.

Clarke : Je suis désolée Lex.

Echo : Hé, ça va aller. On est en chemin, tiens le coup, ta sœur arrive.

Clarke : Je vais les revoir, Costia et papa.

Lexa : (Voix brisée) Clarke, non. J'arrive, stp, tiens le coup.

Clarke : Je t'aime Lex, je t'ai toujours aimée.

Je ferme les yeux, je suis fatiguée…Je m'endors en attendant des sirènes se rapprocher. Au moins, j'ai pu lui parler une dernière fois.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

J'ouvre les yeux, je ne reconnais pas l'endroit où je me trouve. Je tourne la tête et vois une femme dormir près de moi, elle est jolie et semble épuisée. Je ne veux pas la réveiller, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? De toute évidence je suis dans un hôpital, pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? J'essaie de bouger mais une douleur m'arrête et je gémis, outch ça fait mal.

Lexa : Clarke ! (larmes) Mon Dieu, tu es réveillée, ne bouge pas, je vais aller chercher le médecin.

Clarke : Pardon, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Lexa : (Choquée) Clarke, c'est moi Lexa.

Clarke : Comment vous m'avez appelée ?

Lexa : (Inquiète) Hé microbe, ne te moque pas de moi.

Microbe, cela me dit quelque chose. Cela réveille en moi des sentiments contraires, je ne comprends pas.

Abby : (Lâche son sac) CLARKE ! (Me serre contre elle)

Clarke : Aïe, pardon je ne me souviens pas, qui êtes-vous ?

Abby : C'est rien ma puce, je suis ta mère Abby. Et elle c'est Lexa c'est….

Lexa : Ta grande sœur, je suis ta grande sœur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi elle ne se souvient pas de nous ?

Abby : On va te faire un scanner, je vais aller chercher Jackson.

Ma mère s'en va et je regarde ma sœur, on ne se ressemble pas du tout. Elle se rassoit, et elle me regarde tendrement. On voit qu'elle tient à moi, on doit bien s'entendre, c'est bien.

Clarke : On ne se ressemble pas trop, on s'entend bien ?

Lexa : Oui, du moins avant c'était le cas.

Clarke : Ce n'est plus le cas ?

Lexa : Tu ne me parle plus depuis cinq ans.

Clarke : Ah, pourquoi ? Tu as l'air d'être sympa et de tenir à moi.

Lexa : C'est le cas, c'est compliqué.

Clarke : Je suppose, je suis là depuis longtemps ?

Lexa : Depuis un mois, tu as eu un accident de voiture.

Un flash me revient, et je grimace en me tenant la tête. Aussitôt elle se rapproche et pose sa main sur la mienne, me déclenchant un violent frisson. C'est bizarre ça, pourquoi on s'est disputés, à ce que je peux voire elle m'aime.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute si on ne se parle plus ?

Lexa : Non, c'est de la mienne.

Clarke : Maman est docteur ?

Lexa : Oui, chirurgienne.

Clarke : D'accord, tu crois qu'elle pourra me donner quelque chose pour la douleur ?

Lexa : Tu as mal ? (Inquiète)

Je n'aime pas la voire si inquiète, je pose donc ma main sur la sienne. Elle me regarde les yeux brillants et m'enferme dans ses bras en pleurant.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, ne refais jamais une chose pareille. J'ai cru mourir de peur, je ne peux pas te perdre aussi.

Aussi ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi elle parle, mais dans ses bras je me sens si bien. Ma mère revient et m'emmène au scanner, elle semble soulagée de nous voir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Clarke : Tu m'attends ?

Lexa : Je ne bouge pas, je vais juste prévenir tes amies que tu es réveillée.

Clarke : Ok.

Une fois mon scanner passé, ma mère me donne des cachets pour ma douleur et me réinstalle sur le lit.

Clarke : Pourquoi on ne se parle plus Lexa et moi ?

Abby : Parce que tu es têtue ma puce, et qu'elle est aveugle.

Clarke : Je ne comprends pas, c'est vraiment ma sœur ?

Abby : Je la considère comme ma fille, mais toi tu ne la considère pas comme ta sœur.

Clarke : (Mal à la tête) Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Abby : Tu as eu un accident de voiture avec tes amis le jour de ton anniversaire. Un camion vous a sortis de la route, tu es restée dans le coma pendant un mois. Tu as subit un grave traumatisme crânien, c'est pour ça que tu ne te souviens de rien.

Clarke : Et mes amis ?

Octavia : (Larmes) Clarke !

Je lève la tête et vois une jeune femme brune me sauter au cou, une autre, de type hispanique, la suit. Elles me serrent dans leurs bras à m'étouffer et je me tourne vers ma mère le regard perdu.

Lexa : C'est Octavia et Raven tes meilleures amies et colocataires.

Raven : Salut blondie, tu nous as fait peur.

Octavia toujours dans mes bras pleure et je resserre mes bras autour d'elle. Mon cerveau n'est qu'un grand trou noir, mais ça me fait plaisir de voire que je suis tant aimée.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, mais je suis là maintenant.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

Depuis une semaine ma mémoire n'a fait aucun progrès, mais je me rappelle de certaines choses. Des visages me reviennent, des sensations aussi. Je me souviens du dessin, que j'aime faire ça. Ce qui m'a permis d'encaisser ce que le Docteur Jackson m'a dit sans broncher. Je peux ne jamais me souvenirs de ma vie d'avant, mais bon ça m'arrange. Parce que ma vie d'avant elle craint apparemment. J'ai donc perdu mon père et ma sœur eux aussi dans un accident de voiture. Je crois que je vais prendre le bus dorénavant. J'étais avec mon copain et celui des filles le jour de l'accident. Il n'y a que moi qui m'en sois sortie. Et puis il y a Lexa, je ne comprends pas cette fille. Octavia m'a dit que c'était l'ex petite amie de ma sœur, que mes parents l'avait recueillie. Que nous étions fâchées car elle s'était engagée, me laissant seule pour affronter la perte de mon père et de Costia. Raven m'a dit que je le regrettais, qu'elle me manquait. Mais que je refusais de l'appeler, apparemment elle m'a brisé le cœur.

Lexa : Tu es prête à sortir de cet endroit microbe ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis presque sûre que je déteste quand tu m'appelle comme ça.

Lexa : (Sourire) Mais non, tu adore.

Clarke : Menteuse, moi aussi je vais te trouver un surnom débile.

Lexa : (Rire) Essaie pour voir.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas maman qui devait me récupérer ?

Lexa : Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, elle prépare ton arrivée.

Clarke : Merci d'être venue alors.

Lexa : C'est normal, viens tout le monde t'attends.

Une fois arrivée chez moi je rencontre le reste de mes amis, le compagnon de ma mère et apparemment la compagne de Lexa. Ce qui me donne envie de vomir, sans que je ne m'explique le pourquoi du comment.

Echo : Je suis contente de te voire sur pied Clarke.

Clarke : Merci, c'est gentil.

Nylah : Salut, tu ne te souviens pas mais je suis Nylah, une amie de Lexa et Echo.

Clarke : Salut, tu es dans l'armée aussi ?

Nylah : Plus maintenant, je travaille dans une galerie d'art.

Clarke : Vraiment, laquelle ?

Nylah : Le grounders, tu verras c'est sympa.

Clarke : Je viendrais voir ça avec plaisir.

Lexa : Nylah, évite de la draguer. Elle n'est pas encre remise, viens je te montre ta chambre.

Je suis donc Lexa dans les escaliers, la chambre est assez vide. Normal, vu que je n'habite plus ici. Par contre il y a des dizaines de dessins accrochés et sur la plupart il y a Lexa.

Lexa : Méfie-toi de Nylah, c'est une coureuse de jupon. Elle a une nouvelle copine tout les mois.

Clarke : Je suis assez grande pour me défendre Lexa, Nylah est sympa c'est tout.

Lexa : C'est mon devoir de te protéger.

Clarke : Non Lexa, j'ai 21 ans je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège.

Lexa : C'est ce qu'on fait dans une famille. On veille les uns sur les autres.

Clarke : Tu es partie pourtant.

Lexa : Parce que je n'arrivais plus à respirer Clarke, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Clarke : Tu as raison, je ne le peux pas, j'ai oublié.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, stp je ne veux pas me disputer.

Clarke : (Souffle) Pourquoi on ne se parle plus Lexa, tu le sais ?

Lexa : Parce que je suis partie, alors que tu avais besoin de moi.

Clarke : Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je peux prendre soin de moi même.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas qu'on reste fâchées, stp.

Clarke : Alors ne te mêle pas de mes relations, est-ce que je dis quelque chose sur le fait que tu sortes avec Echo ? Pourtant je suis sûre que tu mérite beaucoup mieux.

Lexa : Echo est sympa, laisse-lui une chance.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas besoin de mon approbation.

Lexa : Non mais ça compte, tu compte beaucoup pour moi.

Mon cœur se serre, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre je la serre contre moi. Dans ses bras je me sens si bien, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien que je l'aimais.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Mes souvenirs reviennent un peu, mais ils sont accompagnés de tellement de tristesse que je ne fait rien pour les provoquer. Je suis repartie vivre avec les filles, on se soutient toutes les trois dans cette épreuve. Je vois Lexa souvent, mais jamais seule, cela évite les problèmes. J'ai vu Nylah trois fois, on s'entend bien, et c'est agréable de parler d'art avec elle.

Octavia : Tu sais Lincoln ?

Clarke : Un des membres de l'unité de Lexa ?

Octavia : Il m'a invitée à boire un café.

Clarke : Et tu ne sais pas si tu va y aller ?

Octavia : Cela ne fait que deux mois que Jasper est…

Clarke : C'est juste un café O, et Jasper ne voudrait pas que tu reste seule. Il faut qu'on avance, c'est ce que je fais. Raven aussi, on ne les trahis pas, on continu à vivre pour eux.

Octavia : Tu vas le dire à Lexa ?

Clarke : Quoi ?

Octavia : Je sais que tu te rappelle ce que tu ressens pour elle.

Clarke : Oui, mais ce n'est pas son cas. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est disputées, qu'on ne s'est plus parlé pendant cinq ans. Et je ne veux pas recommencer ça, j'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie. Donc, je profite juste. Ma mémoire est encore pas mal endommagée mais je me rappelle que je suis plus heureuse quand elle est près de moi que l'inverse.

Octavia : Lincoln est vraiment gentil, et ce n'est qu'un café.

Clarke : Oui, ce n'est qu'un café.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Nylah : Tu sais il y a un concours de jeunes talents, tu as toute tes chances.

Clarke : Tu crois, on gagne quoi ?

Nylah : Le droit d'exposer quelques toiles dans la galerie.

Clarke : Il faut faire quoi ?

Nylah : Tu présente une toile, le thème c'est le courage et l'admiration.

Clarke : Je ne pense pas être assez douée pour tenter ce genre de chose.

Nylah : N'importe quoi, tes dessins sont superbes. Lexa en a plein chez elle, à la base tout le monde était jaloux de sa déco.

Clarke : Combien de temps j'ai ?

Nylah : Trois jours, c'est court mais tu devrais vraiment tenter.

Clarke : D'accord, merci Nyl.

Nylah : Avec plaisir Princesse.

Princesse…. Ce simple mot me déclenche une vague de souvenirs avec Wells et une larme coule sur ma joue. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et l'essuie doucement.

Nylah : Désolée, je sais que Wells t'appelait comme ça. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, ça va aller ?

Clarke : Il me manque, je m'en veux d'avoir oublié. De tout avoir oublié, mais les souvenirs reviennent de plus en plus. Et j'ai l'impression que plus ils reviennent, plus mon cœur se brise.

Nylah : Alors laisse-moi le réparer.

Clarke : Nylah ne joue pas avec moi.

Nylah : Lexa te voit peut-être comme une enfant mais ce n'est pas mon cas, ça ne l'a jamais était.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas être une fille de plus pour toi Nyl, il vaut mieux que l'on reste amies.

Nylah : Tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille Clarke, laisse-nous une chance, stp. Moi aussi je suis amoureuse d'une femme qui ne me voit pas, je te vois Clarke. Et toi est ce que tu me vois ?

Je ne réponds pas et l'embrasse doucement, pourquoi pas après tout ? Elle est gentille, douce, rigolote. Elle me fait penser à Wells, et j'en ai assez de ressentir ce vide dans mon cœur.

Clarke : D'accord, mais là il faut que je rentre. J'ai un tableau à faire pour impressionner ma petite amie.

Nylah : (Sourire) Je suis ta petite amie ?

Clarke (Embrasse) Oui.

Nylah : Je suis sûre que tu va déchirer, file, je t'appelle.

Clarke : Tu as intérêt.

 **Deux jours plus tard…..**

Je suis devant ma toile vide, deux jours et l'inspiration ne vient pas. Je m'allonge sur mon lit en soufflant, c'était une mauvaise idée de m'inscrire à ce concourt.

(Sonnette)

J'ouvre la porte et regarde Lexa avec Echo. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ?

Lexa : Salut, on est venues t'inviter à manger.

Echo : Nylah sera là aussi, ainsi que Lincoln et Octavia et Anya et Raven.

Clarke : Ok, vous mijotez quoi ?

Lexa : (Mal à l'aise) Je…

Echo : On pense que Raven serait bien avec Anya, que de pousser Lincoln et Octavia ne ferais pas de mal non plus. Je sais que votre perte est encore récente mais ça vous ferait le plus grand bien d'avoir quelqu'un.

Clarke : C'est un quadruple rencart quoi.

Lexa : Tu n'es pas obligée de sortir avec Nylah.

Clarke : Je sors déjà avec elle depuis deux jours, si tu répondais à ton téléphone, tu le serais.

Echo : (Sourire) Super, tu en pense quoi pour Raven et Octavia ?

Clarke : Je dis que c'est une super idée, on doit toutes avancer, tu as raison. Donnez-moi juste vingt minutes pour prendre une douche et me changer.

Echo : Ok, je vais à la maison commencer à préparer.

Echo embrasse Lexa et je détourne les yeux. Je ne savais même pas qu'elles habitaient ensemble, je souffle et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Après une douche rapide je m'observe dans le miroir en grimaçant. J'ai du boulot pour me rendre présentable, je semble épuisée. Ce que je suis, vu que toutes les nuits je fais des cauchemards. Une fois habillée je retrouve Lexa dans ma chambre, tenant dans sa main le papier du concourt.

Lexa : Tu participe ?

Clarke : Si l'inspiration se décide à arriver, je dois rendre ma toile demain et je n'ai rien fait.

Lexa : Tu as tout le temps une toile encourt, qu'est-ce qui te bloque là ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, Nyl pense que j'ai toutes mes chances. Je ne veux pas la décevoir, je suppose.

Lexa : Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu, j'étais dans la famille d'Echo.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave.

Lexa : C'est quoi le thème ?

Clarke : Le courage et l'admiration.

Lexa : C'est vaste, demande toi qui t'en inspire le plus.

Elle, je l'admire et elle est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. On sort de chez moi et je me fige devant la voiture, depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans une voiture.

Clarke : Tu habite où ? Je te rejoins en métro.

Lexa : Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi, je conduirai doucement.

Clarke : Non, c'est bon, en métro ça va vite.

Lexa : (Me lève le menton et ma regarde) Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne laisserai rien n'y personne te faire du mal à nouveau.

Clarke : (Larme) Je ne peux pas, pourtant tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance au monde.

Lexa : (Yeux brillant) C'est vrai ?

Clarke : Oui, ça a toujours été toi.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu te souviens de mieux en mieux ?

Clarke : Oui, mais j'aurai préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Lexa : Pas moi, je veux retrouver mon petit microbe en état de marche. (Sourire)

Clarke : T'est con, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Lexa : (Sourire) Le trajet ne sera pas long, grimpe stp.

Elle me regarde et je sais que j'ai perdu, je ne peux tout simplement pas lui dire non. Je grimpe et je m'attache, les mains tremblantes, en fermant les yeux. C'est sa main sur ma cuisse qui me fait ouvrir les yeux brusquement.

Lexa : Je suis là, tout va bien.

Ma respiration se calme un peu et je regarde par la fenêtre. J'ai l'impression que sa main brûle mon jean, c'est agréable et terriblement frustrant aussi.

Lexa : Et voilà ! Bienvenue chez moi, attention au chien.

Clarke : Tu as un chien ?

Lexa : Oui, c'est un labrador.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas embêtant quand tu es en déplacement ?

Lexa : Si mais Abby vient s'en occuper et puis maintenant ce n'est plus un problème.

On rentre et je me retourne pour lui demander pourquoi quand une boule de poils me fonce dessus. Il est jeune, pas plus d'un an. Je m'accroupis et le caresse sous le regard étonnée d'Echo.

Echo : Titus couché. Tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer.

Lexa : Titus n'est pas très câlin d'habitude. Je l'ai trouvé dans une décharge, je l'ai ramené ici. Mais seul Abby et moi arrivons à le toucher.

Clarke : (Caresse le chien) Il est trop mignon, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais appeler Titus.

Lexa : J'aime bien ce prénom.

Clarke : Le jour où tu vas avoir des enfants, j'espère qu'Echo mettra son veto.

Echo : Je ne veux pas d'enfants. Donc ça ne pose pas de problème.

Clarke : Depuis quand ? Lexa a toujours voulu avoir une grande famille à elle.

Echo : Les choses changent en cinq ans. Tu le saurais si tu avais pris le temps de t'intéresser à ta sœur ces derniers temps.

Lexa : Echo, c'est bon.

Clarke : Non c'est bon, elle a raison. Cela ne me regarde pas, salut Nyl. (Embrasse)

Raven : Whaou….J'ai manqué un chapitre là.

Nylah : (Rire) Tu as juste manqué les deux derniers jours, c'est ça de partir en weekend.

Anya : Je suis contente pour vous.

Lincoln : Moi aussi, depuis le temps que tu lui tourne autour.

Clarke : (Rire) Je ne me souviens pas de ça.

Octavia : Non, tu étais trop centrée sur une autre, c'est pour ça.

(Silence)

Lexa : Bière, soda, vins ?

Clarke : Un coca stp.

Je m'assois près de Nylah et la soirée se passe très bien. Lincoln et Octavia semblent se rapprocher, mais pour Raven et Anya ce n'est pas gagné. J'évite de parler à Lexa mais un mal de tête carabiné m'oblige à lui demander où est la salle de bain.

Lexa : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, j'ai des migraines depuis l'accident. Le docteur Jackson dit que c'est normal.

Lexa : Je vais te donner un cachet, suis-moi.

Je la suis mais m'arrête dans le couloir. C'es rempli de dessins, tous de moi. Certain que j'ai fait quand on ne se parler plus, elle me regarde tristement.

Lexa : Abby me les a donnés. Quand tu seras célèbre je pourrais en tirer un bon prix.

Clarke : Tu vis avec Echo depuis longtemps ?

Lexa : Depuis un an.

Clarke : D'accord, c'est bien.

Lexa : Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas à te parler comme ça, d'autant que tu ne te souviens pas de tout.

Clarke : Je me souviens du principal, elle n'a pas tort. Cela ne me regarde pas, tout le monde change.

Lexa : Pas tout le monde, toi tu reste la même.

Clarke : Non, mais tu refuse de le voire Lexa.

Elle me tend mon cachet que j'avale et on rejoint les autres. Echo à raison, je l'ai abandonnée, comme elle. Une fois la soirée finie, Lincoln propose de nous ramener mais je refuse et prend le métro avec Raven.

Clarke : Tu aurais dû aller avec Octavia et Lincoln. Je pouvais rentrer seule, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

Raven : Nylah ?

Clarke : J'allais t'en parler à ton retour, ça date de samedi.

Raven : Et Lexa ?

Clarke : (Agacé) Il n'y a rien à dire sur Lexa.

Raven : J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie et de très bons amis dans l'accident. J'ai compris certaines choses, et ce que tu fais, ça ne sers à rien Clarke. Tu aime Lexa, tu l'as toujours aimée et tu l'aimeras toujours.

Clarke : Mais pas elle, alors je suis sensée faire quoi Raven ? Rester seule jusqu'à la fin de ma vie parce que la femme que j'aime ne m'aime pas ?

Raven : Et Nylah tu y as pensé ?

Clarke : Je suis resté avec Wells pendant cinq ans en aimant Lexa. Je peux recommencer, j'étais heureuse avec lui. Et je le serais avec Nylah aussi.

Raven : Je l'espère pour toi.

Clarke : Je n'ai plus envie de parler de Lexa.

Une fois à l'appartement je m'installe devant ma toile et commence à peindre Lexa. Elle est en tenu militaire, assise sur une Jeep, les yeux tournés vers le soleil couchant. Il est plus de 6h du matin quand je finis et je m'écroule de fatigue dans mon lit. C'est un cauchemar qui me réveille, trois heures plus tard. Je masse mes tempes en soupirant et mon nez se met à saigner, génial, il ne manquait plus que ça. Après une demi-heure à batailler pour arrêter le saignement je sors de ma chambre en mode zombie et me sers un café.

(Téléphone)

Nylah : Coucou toi, rdv dans une heure à la galerie.

Clarke : Salut, ok je me prépare et j'arrive, bisous.

Nylah : Bisous.

Je pose mon téléphone et me masse les tempes, ça va être une longue journée. Après une longue douche je m'habille avec soin, me maquille et emballe ma toile. Vue l'heure qu'il est je vais être en retard en prenant le métro. Je prends donc mes clés de voiture mais une fois devant je me fige. Mes mains tremblent et ma respiration se bloque.

Lexa : Hé, ça va ?

Clarke : Oh Lexa, désolée, je ne t'ai pas vue arriver.

Lexa : Tu vas quelque part ?

Clarke : Je dois aller à la galerie rendre ma toile.

Lexa : Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

Clarke : Tu étais venue pour me voire ?

Lexa : Abby voudrait qu'on aille manger cher elle ce soir.

Clarke : D'accord, elle aurait pu m'appeler.

Lexa : Clarke, tu saigne du nez. (Inquiète)

Clarke : (Souffle) Je suis juste fatiguée, je veux bien que tu m'emmène, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Lexa : Tu devrais en parler à Abby, tu as souvent des migraines violentes, maintenant tu saigne du nez.

Clarke : Je vais bien Lexa, je manque juste de sommeil.

Lexa : Comment ça se fait ?

Clarke : Je….C'est pas grave, pourquoi maman nous veux à la maison ce soir ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, Marcus s'est peut être décidé à lui demander sa main.

Clarke : J'aimerais bien, c'est un chic type.

Lexa : Oui, tu allais dire quoi ? Pourquoi tu dors mal ?

Clarke : Je fais des cauchemars, c'est souvent là que je me souviens.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dis ?

Clarke : Parce que je me souviens que ça fait cinq ans que je ne te parle plus. Et que maintenant qu'on s'est un peu retrouvées, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer.

Lexa : C'est du passé, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Clarke : Non, mais je suis contente qu'on ne soit plus fâchées.

Lexa : Moi aussi microbe.

Clarke : Lexa stp, cesse de m'appeler comme ça .Je n'ai plus dix ans et il serait temps que tu te t'en rendes compte. Merci de m'avoir amenée, à ce soir.

Je sors de la voiture en soupirant, et rejoins Nylah. Elle m'accueille d'un doux baiser et je souris. Il faut que je me concentre sur elle maintenant et que j'oublie un peu Lexa.

Nylah : Je t'emmène manger dans un super restaurant après, pour fêter ta victoire.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je n'ai pas gagné Nyl.

Nylah : Mais si, sauf que tu ne le sais pas encore. Moi je suis sûre que tu va gagner, tu as dessiné quoi ?

Clarke : Lexa !

Nylah : (Sourire) Je vois, tu lui as montré ?

Clarke : Non, elle ne sait même pas que c'est la personne que j'admire le plus.

Nylah : Lexa est aveugle Clarke, mais pas moi.

Clarke : Ce qui veut dire ?

Nylah : Que je sais que tu l'aime, mais je suis bien décidée à te la faire oublier. Tu mérite quelqu'un qui te vois comme tu es, et non comme une gamine. Tu es belle, intelligente, drôle et tu embrasse vraiment bien. (Sourire)

Clarke : (sourit et embrasse) Merci, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de Lexa. Pour elle je suis sa petite sœur, et elle est avec Echo.

Nylah : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle représente pour toi ?

Clarke : Mon passé, toi tu es mon avenir.

Nylah : (Sourire) Bonne réponse, maintenant allons remporter ce concours.

 **Trois mois plus tard….**

Un nouveau cauchemar me réveille. Mes mains tremblent et mon nez se met de nouveau à saigner, suivit d'une envie de vomir. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, je vais jusqu'à la chambre d'Octavia mais elle n'est pas là. Une nausée m'empêche de continuer à marcher et je m'assois par terre.

Clarke : Raven !

Raven sort de sa chambre complètement endormie mais se réveille complètement quand elle me voit.

Raven : (Paniquée) Clarke, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas bien Rav.

Raven : J'appelle ta mère, ne bouge pas.

Je la vois filer dans sa chambre et je me traine jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir. Je regarde l'heure, 4h du matin, je ne peux l'appeler maintenant. Pourtant tout ce que je veux c'est que Lexa vienne et me prenne dans ses bras. Nylah, si même mon cerveau débloque, je suis perdue.

Raven : Clarke, ta mère arrive. Je vais te chercher des vêtements, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, Lexa dit que je suis une catastrophe ambulante.

Raven : Mais non, ou du moins si, mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime.

Clarke : C'est une déclaration ? Parce que tu sais que je t'aime mais je sors avec Nylah.

Raven : Si t'as assez d'énergie pour dire de pareilles conneries c'est que tout va bien.

Clarke : (Rire) Certainement un virus à la con.

Elle secoue la tête et va me chercher des vêtements. Elle m'aide à m'habiller et ma mère arrive avec Marcus.

Abby : Ma puce tu es brulante de fièvre. Dis-moi où tu as mal.

Raven : Elle a de sacrés migraines, et elle saigne du nez souvent.

Clarke : J'ai mal à la tête, je pensais que c'était normal. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

Kane : Chérie, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite. Elle fait une attaque cérébrale, le scanner a du manquer quelque chose.

Raven : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Abby : Raven, appelle Lexa. Explique lui et rejoins nous à l'hôpital, Clarke saigne au niveau du cerveau.

Clarke : J'ai mal maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Abby : Respire ma puce, ça va aller.

Marcus me porte et ma tête se pose sur son épaule, tout ce que je veux c'est voir Lexa. Une fois à l'hôpital je passe une batterie d'examen. La sentence tombe, on doit m'opérer de toute urgence. Kane étant considéré de ma famille c'est un autre médecin qui s'occupe de moi. Le docteur Nyko, je le connais, c'est un ami de ma mère et de Kane.

Nyko : Tu dois rester réveillée durant l'opération et parler. Pour que je sois sûr de ne rien toucher au niveau de ta vue, ou de ta diction. Tu veux qui dans la salle avec toi ?

Lexa n'est toujours pas là, peut-être que Raven n'a pas pu la voire.

Abby : Lexa arrive ma puce, elle te rejoint dans la salle ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke : Merci maman, tu peux prévenir Nylah stp ?

Abby : Je m'en occupe, tout va bien se passer, Nyko est le meilleur avec Marcus ici.

On m'emmène au bloc, grâce à la perfusion je ne ressens plus la douleur, ce qui me soulage vraiment. Dix minutes après Lexa arrive enfin. Elle est en tenue stérile et même comme ça elle reste belle.

Lexa : (Inquiète) Je ne peux pas te laisser seule cinq minutes microbe.

Clarke : (Rire) Non, j'ai trop besoin de toi apparemment.

Nyko : Elle est sous morphine, elle va dire n'importe quoi. Faites là juste parler, si vous voyez qu'elle ne répond plus, prévenez-moi immédiatement.

Lexa : Comment ça se fait que personne n'ai rien vu avant ?

Nyko : Le cerveau et ses mystères, mais on va rattraper ça.

Clarke : Le bleu, ça te va bien. Cela fait ressortir tes jolis yeux, hein qu'ils sont jolis ses yeux docteur Nyko ?

Nyko : En effet, je commence Clarke.

Lexa : Alors tu va te décider à me dire ce que tu as dessiné pour remporter ce concours ?

Clarke : Non, faut le mériter.

Lexa : (Sourire) Et comment je dois le mériter ?

Clarke : En arrêtant de m'appeler Microbe. C'est moche un microbe, en plus.

Lexa : (Rire) D'accord, tu veux que je t'appelle comment alors ?

Clarke : Clarke, c'est mon prénom je te signale.

Lexa : Je sais, alors ce dessin ?

Clarke : (Plisse les yeux) Tu promets, plus de microbe ?

Lexa : Parole de scout.

Clarke : Tu n'étais pas scout, ta parole est suffisante. Tu auras un gage à chaque fois que tu m'appelleras microbe dorénavant. Comment ça se fait que tu es toujours là ? D'habitude tu ne reste jamais si longtemps à Polis.

Lexa : Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Clarke : Maman me dit quand tu viens, ce n'ai pas parce que je ne te parlais plus que tu ne comptais plus pour moi. C'est même tout l'inverse, ce qui a provoqué cette situation.

Lexa : Alors pourquoi tu as continué à m'ignorer ?

Clarke : Parce que c'était plus facile que de te dire la vérité.

Lexa : Quelle vérité ?

(Silence)

Lexa : Clarke, docteur elle ne répond plus.

Nyko : (Concentré) Laissez-lui un peu de temps.

Clarke : Tu ne veux vraiment pas d'enfants ? C'est dommage, parce que des mini toi ce serai super.

Lexa : Echo changera peut-être d'avis, et toi tu en veux ?

Clarke : Oui, deux ou trois. Nylah aussi, alors ça va.

Lexa : Tu l'aime ?

Clarke : Elle est gentille, douce et protectrice, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Lexa : Tu n'as pas répondu.

Clarke : Et toi ? Tu aime Echo ? Parce que vous n'avez rien en commun, c'est l'exact opposé de Costia.

Lexa : Justement, c'est ce qui me plait chez elle.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas répondu non plus.

Lexa : On a qu'un grand amour dans une vie, le mien c'était Costia.

Evidement, à quoi je m'attendais ? Si pour elle son grand amour c'était Costia, pour moi c'est elle. Mais on peut aimer de différentes façons, j'aime Nylah aussi.

Clarke : Je crois qu'on peut aimer plusieurs fois, de manières différentes. Mais tu as raison, on a qu'un grand amour.

Lexa : Et ton grand amour c'est Nylah ?

Clarke : Non, c'est toi.

(Silence)

Clarke : Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a longtemps que je me suis fais une raison.

Lexa : Le soir de l'accident, tu m'as appelée, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

Clarke : Oui, ce n'étais pas la première fois que je te le disais Lexa. Mais tu ne voulais pas le voire, tu t'obstine à me traiter comme ta petite sœur, mais je ne le suis pas. Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme ma sœur Lexa, tu es bien plus que ça pour moi. Tu es la personne qui fait tourner mon monde dans le bon sens. Je ne suis plus une enfant Lex, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, j'ignorais que tu ressentais ce genre de chose sur moi.

Clarke : Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai pas parlé pendant cinq ans, pourtant la seule personne que j'ai envie d'avoir dans cette pièce ce n'est pas Nylah mais toi.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Clarke.

Clarke : Il n'y a rien à dire Lex, je sais que tu ne m'aime pas. Mais on est entrain de me charcuter le cerveau, alors je voulais te le dire et que cette fois tu le comprennes. On ne sait jamais si je ne m'en sors pas, je ne veux pas partir avec des regrets.

Lexa : Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille, je t'interdis de mourir microbe.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu viens de gagner un gage. Mais tu sais Echo est sympa, mais tu mérite mieux. (Ferme les yeux)

Lexa : Clarke, Clarke. Docteur ?

Nyko : J'ai fini, il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille. Mais normalement tout ira bien, si je peux me permettre. J'ai entendu ce que vous a dit Clarke, et vous ne la regardez pas comme une sœur mais comme si c'était la personne la plus importante du monde, ce genre de regard c'est à la personne qu'on aime qu'on le distribue.

Lexa : (Gêné) Je vais prévenir sa mère, merci docteur.

Je me réveille, pour mon plus grand soulagement je n'ai pas mal et je me souviens de tout. Lexa, Raven et Octavia dorment sur des fauteuils, elles ont dû me veiller toute la nuit.

Abby : Coucou ma puce, enfin réveillée ?

Lexa et les filles se réveillent d'un coup et me serrent contre elle.

Octavia : Il va falloir que tu arrête de te faire remarquer Clarkie, c'est insupportable.

Lexa : Je suis bien d'accord.

Je vais pour leur répondre mais ma gorge se serre, voilà autre chose.

Abby : Les filles allez me chercher Nyko et Marcus svp. Lexa, tu veux bien aller me prendre un café stp ?

Lexa : J'y vais.

Elles partent toutes et ma mère me serre contre elle, une larme coule sur ma joue et je souffle.

Abby : Tu ne peux pas parler ?

Je secoue la tête, et elle me caresse la joue.

Abby : On va arranger ça, ton cerveau est complètement réparé. Il faudra juste du repos, et tout ira bien.

J'attrape un stylo et une feuille et j'écris en gros « plus d'opérations ».

Marcus : Chérie, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Hé coucou ma puce, enfin parmi nous !

Abby : Marcus, Clarke ne peux pas parler.

Marcus : Ok, laisse-moi regarder son scanner.

Après dix minutes tout le monde est dans ma chambre, y compris Nylah qui me tient la main.

Nyko : Ton scanner est impeccable Clarke. Le problème doit venir d'autre chose, ne t'en fais on va trouver.

Clarke : (Ecrit) Ce n'est pas grave, je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

Marcus : Tu ne peux pas rester seule au moins un mois, il doit toujours y avoir quelqu'un avec toi.

Nylah : Je vais la surveiller, on va faire un roulement avec les filles pour qu'elle ne soit jamais seule.

Nyko : Bien, au moindre vomissement, mal de tête persistant, tu reviens illico, compris ?

Clarke : (Écrit) Oui.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

Lexa : Clarke ? Tu es là ?

Je sors de la chambre et me poste devant Lexa, j'écris sur mon panneau. « C'est toi ma baby sitter de la journée ? »

Lexa : Cela te dérange ?

Je secoue la tête et lui tend un café, après tout les examens possibles est imaginables, les docteurs ont déduit que ma perte de parole était psychologique. J'ai donc rdv chez un psy, ma mère ne m'a pas laissé le choix, ni Lexa d'ailleurs.

Lexa : Toujours fâchée pour le psy ?

Clarke : (Hausse les épaules)

Lexa : Microbe, tu sais que c'est pour ton bien.

Clarke : (Ecrit) Deuxième gage Lex, pour ton premier je veux une glace géante.

Lexa : (Souffle) Chez Gustus je suppose ?

Clarke : (Ecrit) Tu suppose bien.

Gustus est le meilleur glacier de la ville, on y allait souvent Costia, Lexa et moi. Elle prend ses clés mais je secoue la tête et lui montre ma carte de métro.

Lexa : Une glace contre un tour en voiture, à prendre ou à laisser Clarke.

Clarke : (Souffle)

Lexa : Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi.

Clarke : (écrit) Que fais-tu là Lex, à Polis ?

Lexa : Je suis affectée ici, je ne repars plus. J'entraine les nouvelles recrues ici, avec Anya et Lincoln.

Clarke : (Ecrit) Bien joué Lieutenant.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu connais mon grade ?

Clarke : (Ecrit) En quoi c'est étonnant ? Je t'ai dit que je prenais des nouvelles de toi quand même.

Lexa : Il va falloir qu'on parle de ce que tu m'as dit Clarke.

Clarke : (Ecrit) Pourquoi faire ? Tant que tu me verras comme une enfant, rien ne changera entre nous.

Lexa : Je ne te traite pas comme une enfant Clarke, alors arrête d'agir comme si tu avais 12 ans et explique-moi.

Clarke : (Ecrit) Tu me dois une glace, et il n'y a rien à expliquer sur ça.

Elle souffle et on démarre, je serre la poignée de la porte et elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Je me détends légèrement mais garde les yeux fermés tout le long du trajet.

Lexa : On est arrivé, cette conversation n'est pas finie.

Je m'assois et j'ai la désagréable surprise de voir Echo arriver. Je vais pour partir mais Lexa me retiens par le poignet.

Lexa : Où tu vas ?

Clarke : (Souffle et écrit) Je vous laisse entre vous, je vais rentrer, finalement je n'ai plus envie d'une glace.

Echo : Je te la pique alors, tu viens bébé ?

Lexa : Je dois rester avec Clarke.

Echo : Elle va bien, elle peut rentrer toute seule. Ou appelez sa petite amie, ou ses amies. Tu n'es pas sa mère, ni même sa sœur, tu n'as pas besoin de la couver comme ça.

Clarke : (Écrit) Ne vous disputez pas, Lexa je vais appeler Nylah.

Lexa : Ok, mais tu reste avec nous jusqu'à son arrivée, stp.

Clarke : (Souffle et écrit) J'ai plus de glace ?

Elle sourit et je m'assois en face d'Echo. Elle se lève pour aller me chercher une glace et Echo me regarde bizarrement.

Echo : Lexa ne t'aimera jamais, fais-toi une raison et arrête de l'accaparer stp.

Clarke : (Ecrit) Je ne l'accapare pas, et je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

Echo : Tu l'ignore pendant cinq ans, tu sais combien de fois je l'ai retrouvée en pleurs par ta faute ? Tu manque de mourir et c'est elle qui tu appelle. Elle se plie en quatre et tu lui balance que tu l'aime. Tu n'es qu'une égoïste, une gamine capricieuse qui tape du pied pour avoir ce qu'elle désire. Mais la vie ça ne marche pas comme ça, Lexa est avec moi. J'ai mis des années à la débloquer après Costia, ce n'est pas pour que tu refoutes la merde.

Mes larmes coulent, mon cœur se serre. Elle a raison, je ne suis qu'une putain d'égoïste. Je me lève et Lexa arrive, elle me voit pleurer et se tourne vers Echo le regard dur.

Lexa : Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Echo : Une mise au point, il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui remette les idées en place.

Nylah arrive enfin et me voyant dans un état pitoyable m'enferme dans ses bras.

Nylah : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Echo : Il se passe que ta copine ne comprend pas quand on lui dit les choses gentiment. Donc j'ai dû être plus explicite, tu devrais la garder sous surveillance.

Lexa : Tais-toi Echo. Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça, Nylah stp tu peux ramener Clarke chez elle ?

Nylah : Bien sûr, tu devrais calmer ta copine. Clarke en assez bavé ces temps-ci.

Je ne dis rien et suis Nylah jusqu'à sa voiture, elle démarre et me ramène chez moi. Je suis tellement vidée de mes forces que je n'ai pas le temps de paniquer. Une fois arrivées, je me couche dans les bras de ma copine et m'endors. Echo a raison, je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à ce que pouvait ressentir Lexa.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Psychologue : Bon Clarke, je pense que c'est une accumulation de choc qui a causé votre blocage. Dans un premier temps, restez avec les personnes qui vous font du bien, rire. Trouvez-vous une nouvelle activité pour vous dépenser physiquement. Je vais vous donner des cachets pour dormir plus sereinement, ce n'est pas addcitif et c'est à base de plantes. Ensuite concentrez vous sur votre travail, vous exposez dans un mois il me semble ?

Clarke : (Fait signe que oui)

Psychologue : Bien, gardez l'esprit occupé. Le mariage de votre mère est pour bientôt, tous ces événements heureux, c'est à eux que vous devez penser pour le moment. Ensuite entrainez-vous devant votre miroir à parler. Imaginez ce que vous voudriez dire aux gens que vous aimez.

Clarke : (Ecrire) Ma gorge se serre, dès que j'essaie de parler.

Psychologue : Je sais, mais c'est temporaire. On va arranger ça, et Clarke vous ne pouvez pas fuir Lexa éternellement.

Il m'avait demandé de lui écrire tout les événements marquants de ma vie, Lexa en était dans beaucoup. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis le glacier, je ne l'avais pas contactée non plus.

Clarke : (Ecrit) Merci Doc, à dans un mois.

Psychologue : Vous devez le vouloir, si vous voulez reparler, vous devez le vouloir Clarke.

Je sors du bureau et je rejoins Octavia qui m'a accompagnée.

Octavia : Tout c'est bien passé ?

Clarke : (Hoche la tête)

Octavia : Est-ce que je peux te parler franchement ?

Clarke : (Ecrit) Tu ne le fais pas d'habitude ?

Octavia : T'es bête, je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû laisser Echo te parler comme ça. Et que si elle l'a fait c'est qu'elle a eu peur de toi.

Clarke : (Ecrit) Pourquoi elle aurait peur de moi ?

Octavia : Parce que je suis persuadée que Lexa t'aime aussi, mais qu'elle se l'interdit à cause de Costia.

Clarke : (Ecrit) Bien sur qu'elle m'aime, on est de la même famille et il est temps que je me comporte comme tel. Tu veux bien me déposer chez elle stp ?

Octavia : Tu vas faire quoi ?

Clarke : (Ecrit) Je vais m'excuser et récupérer ma grande sœur.

Ses mots me font mal, même écrits. Nylah à eu une proposition de travail à Paris, elle m'a demandé de la suivre et j'ai dit oui. On part dans trois mois, alors je veux profiter de mes amies et de ma famille tant que je peux. D'ici là, j'espère avoir récupérer ma voix. Une fois arrivé chez Lexa je souffle un grand coup et tape à la porte. J'espère que ce n'est pas Echo qui va ouvrir. Lexa m'ouvre et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de comprendre que je l'enferme dans mes bras. Elle referme ses bras autour de moi et sourit.

Lexa : Hé mic…Clarke.

Clarke : (Rire) (Ecrit) Bien rattrapé.

Lexa : Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Clarke : (Tend une lettre)

 **Lexa, je me rends compte que j'ai été plus qu'égoïste avec toi. J'aimerais qu'on arrête de se déchirer, parce que ma grande sœur me manque. Alors je te propose qu'on reprenne les choses comme avant, tu as même le droit de m'appeler à nouveau microbe, si ça te fait plaisir. Toi et moi on a trop souffert, et je ne veux plus perdre une autre personne que j'aime. On est de la même famille, et dans une famille on se sert les coudes. Costia et Papa seraient furieux après nous s'ils nous voyaient aujourd'hui. Echo a raison, je n'ai pensé qu'a moi et je te jure que c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive. Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup alors ne lui en veux pas pour ce qu'elle m'a dit. C'était mérité, je vais partir Lex. Nylah a une proposition à Paris, tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu y aller. Ce n'est que pour trois ans et je reviendrai souvent vous voir, je te le promets. On ne perdra plus le contact, alors qu'en dis-tu ?**

Lexa : (Emue) J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée Microbe.

Elle me serre dans ses bras et je lève les yeux au ciel, Microbe le retour….

Lexa : Rentre, Echo est en mission pour quatre mois.

Clarke : (Ecrit) Elle va rater le mariage de maman, c'est dommage.

Lexa : C'est les risques du métier. Alors ton rdv chez le psychologue ?

Clarke : (Ecrit) Bien, il est sympa et m'a donné pas mal de trucs à faire.

Lexa : Comme quoi ?

Clarke : (Ecrit) Une activité pour me dépenser, me concentrer sur l'expo, d'ailleurs ça te dérange que tu fasses partie des tableaux que je vais exposer ?

Lexa : Moi ? Non, mais il doit y avoir plus intéressant comme sujet.

Clarke : (Ecrit) Tu as toujours été mon modèle préféré, depuis enfant.

Lexa : Je suis touchée, elle va porter sur quel thème ton expo ?

Clarke : (Ecrit) C'est une surprise. Tu viendras n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Biens sûr, je n'allais pas rater ça.

Clarke : (Sourire) (Ecrit) Tu n'es plus fâchée contre moi ?

Lexa : Je ne l'ai jamais été, je te donnais juste un peu d'espace. Echo n'avait pas à te parler comme ça, crois-moi ça ne se reproduira plus. Je suis contente que tu sois venue aujourd'hui, tu reste manger ?

Clarke : (sourit et hoche la tête)

Titus viens réclamer un câlin et je m'assois part terre pour le caresser doucement. Il pose sa tête sur mes genoux et je souris, j'adore ce chien.

Lexa : Je suis jalouse, même avec moi il n'est pas aussi câlin.

Clarke : (Ecrit) C'est mon charme naturel !

Lexa : (Rire) Cela doit être ça, je savais qu'il y avait un secret pour que tout le monde t'aime autant.

Clarke : (Sourire)

Lexa : Alors Paris ? Je viendrais te voire, j'adore cette ville.

Clarke : (Ecrit) J'aimerais bien, ça va être super. Je pourrais finir mes études là-bas, mon dossier a été accepté.

Lexa : Je n'en doute pas, je t'ai toujours dit que tu avais de l'or dans les mains.

Clarke : (Ecrit) Tu n'es pas très objective, tu es ma sœur.

Lexa : (Sourire) Si je le suis Microbe, écoute donc la voix de la sagesse.

Clarke : (Eclate de rire) (Ecrit) Toi sage ?

Lexa : Parfaitement jeune insolente.

Cela faisait du bien de rire à nouveau, simplement avec Lexa. Depuis mon retour de l'hôpital tous mes souvenirs étaient revenus, la douleur partie, du moins physique, car visiblement la douleur mentale est bien présente.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Nylah : Tout va bien se passer bébé, tu vas cartonner.

Clarke : (Embrasse et chuchote) Merci.

Nylah : (Larme) Tu parle ?

Clarke : (Ecrit) Je me suis entrainée, mais ça reste vraiment dur.

Nylah : Je suis contente que ton premier mot si pour moi, je t'aime.

Clarke : (Souris) Moi aussi.

Ma gorge se serre de nouveau, mais de voir ses yeux briller, ça valait tous mes efforts.

Nylah : Mesdames et Monsieur, bienvenus au Grounders où la jeune artiste, Clarke Griffin nous fait découvrir, en avant première, une histoire originelle qui va être adaptée en bd.

Les voiles tombent de devant mes tableaux et mes yeux s'accrochent à Lexa pour voir sa réaction. Elle est la pièce maitresse de mon exposition, et la future héroïne de ma bd.

Propriétaire : Clarke c'est vraiment magnifique, quand tu reviendras de Paris, sache que je serais très honoré d'accueillir une nouvelle fois tes dessins.

Je lui souris et hoche la tête, il vient discuter avec moi et Raven et Octavia me saute dessus.

Octavia : J'ai trop la classe en guerrière badass, merci.

Raven : Et moi alors ! Je suis trop cool en cosmonaute.

Clarke : Je vous aime.

(Silence)

Elles se sont figés à mes mots et me sautent une nouvelle fois dans les bras en pleurant cette fois -ci.

Octavia : Nous aussi on t'aime, tu vas trop nous manquer.

Raven : C'est vrai, mais on viendra te voire et toi aussi tu viendras.

Lexa arrive, son regard est indéchiffrable, peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas ?

Clarke : (Ecrit) Tu n'aime pas ?

Lexa : Tu veux rire ?

Clarke : (Ecrit) Bin, c'est possible il y a encore des choses à améliorer et puis tu es tellement mieux en vrai, c'est dur de te retranscrire parfaitement.

Lexa : C'est magnifique Clarke je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je suis très touchée d'être l'héroïne de ta future bd.

Clarke : Tu as toujours été mon héros Lexa.

J'ai dit ça doucement mais elle a parfaitement entendu, elle me regarde, comme elle ne m'a jamais regardée et me serre dans ses bras.

Lexa : Merci, ta voix m'avait manquée.

Nylah : Hé, je peux te voler ma chérie deux minutes ?

Lexa : Je t'en prie, je vais admirer ses autres toiles.

J'ai représenté, Octavia, Raven, Lexa mais aussi Lincoln, Anya, Echo, ma mère et Marcus. Il y a aussi Nylah, Wells, Jasper, Monty, Finn, Harper, Bellamy, John. Toutes les personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie sont là, et je dois dire que je suis assez fière du résultat.

Nylah : Je t'avais dit que tu allais cartonner, j'ai déjà plusieurs propositions d'achats.

Harper : Clarke, c'est super. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas vendu toutes tes toiles ?

Clarke : (Ecrit) Elles ne sont pas à vendre, prend celle qui te plait, c'est cadeau.

Harper : Super, tu me la dédicace ? Quand ta bd va faire un carton, je vais pouvoir me la péter.

Nylah : Comment ça pas a vendre ?

Clarke : (Ecrit) Pas celles-ci mon amour, celles-ci sont pour les personnes que j'aime.

Nylah : Jamais tu ne m'avais appelé comme ça, si c'est une tentative pour m'amadouer, sache que ça marche.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Tant mieux.

Anya : Hé blondie, je peux avoir le tableau de Raven et moi ?

Clarke : (Hoche la tête)

Anya : Haha, Raven va être verte.

Lincoln : C'est super Clarke, félicitations. Celui d'Octavia et moi, je peux l'avoir ?

Octavia : Pas question, il est à moi, dis-le lui Clarke.

Clarke : (Rire) (Ecrit) Je suis neutre, débrouillez-vous.

Octavia : Traitresse, je suis ta meilleure amie.

Clarke : Oui, tu l'es.

(Silence)

Octavia : Bordel, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié d'entendre quelqu'un.

Nylah : Je confirme.

Ma gorge me brule mais je souris, j'attrape un soda et bois une gorgée. Je regarde Octavia et Lincoln se battre sur la toile pendant que Raven boude car j'ai donné la toile à Anya.

Raven : Traitresse.

Clarke : (Ecrit) Je t'offre celle où Anya se bat avec Octavia si tu veux.

Raven : Tu as intérêt Griffin, et je veux que mon personnage soit trop cool.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu vas tellement me manquer à Paris.

Raven : (Me serre fort contre elle) Arrête, tu va me faire pleurer à force.

Je souris et elle saute sur le dos d'Anya en lui disant pour la toile, une vrai gosse quand elle s'y met.

Abby : Quel succès dis donc, on dirait que as eu raison de choisir le dessin, plutôt que médecine finalement.

Clarke : (Ecrit) Merci maman, tu peux choisir les toiles que tu veux, cadeau.

Marcus : Dans ce cas je prends celle de ta mère et moi et de Bellamy et Octavia.

Abby : Et moi celle de Lexa et Costia , plus celle de ton père et moi.

Marcus : Tu ne t'es pas représentée, c'est dommage.

Clarke : (Ecrit) Je ne suis pas dans la bd.

Lexa : C'est bien dommage, ce serait mieux avec toi. Alors comme ça tu offre tes toiles, alors que je dois te supplier depuis des années pour voir un dessin.

Clarke : (Rire) (Ecrit) Maman t'en a donné plein, mais prend celui que tu veux.

Lexa : Dans ce cas je prends celui où je suis avec Lincoln, Anya, Echo et Nylah.

Nylah : Bébé, viens, je te présente le directeur de la galerie à Paris.

J'abandonne ma famille et rejoins ma petite amie pour écouter l'homme nous raconter ce qu'il envisage pour Nylah et moi.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Lexa : Ils sont beaux, pas vrai ?

Clarke : Oui, la cérémonie était vraiment super.

Parler me demande encore des efforts mais j'y arrive de mieux en mieux et de plus en plus longtemps. Je regarde ma mère et Marcus danser au milieu de la piste. Ils ont l'air dans leur monde, Lexa me tire sur la piste et m'enferme dans ses bras. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux. J'ai toujours adoré être dans ses bras, jamais je ne me suis sentie si en sécurité qu'a cet instant là.

Lexa : Tu sais, vu que tu pars dans un mois. On pourrait partir en vacance, une dernière fois avant ton départ.

Clarke : Et ton job ?

Lexa : J'ai des vacances comme tout le monde.

Clarke : Tu entends qui par tout le monde ?

Lexa : Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy, John, Monty, Harper. Nylah bien sûr, tu en dis quoi ?

Clarke : Tu veux aller où ?

Lexa : Où tu veux microbe, c'est toi qui t'en vas.

Clarke : Pour une fois, les rôles sont inversés.

Lexa : J'aurais préféré ne pas tester cette expérience.

Clarke : Tu aurais dû y penser avant. On pourrait aller au lac, ce n'est pas très loin mais j'ai toujours aimé cet endroit et on a toujours le chalet.

Lexa : Super idée, tu vois avec Nylah quand elle est disponible et je préviens tout le monde.

Clarke : D'accord, et Echo ?

Lexa : Elle n'est pas là.

Clarke : D'accord, on prend Titus ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Bien sûr qu'on le prend. Je soupçonne ce chien de t'avoir ensorcelée, tu passe plu de temps avec lui qu'avec moi.

Clarke : (Rire) N'importe quoi, contrairement à toi il me fait des câlins, voilà pourquoi je le préfère, c'est tout.

Lexa : Outch, quel coup bas. Tu n'as qu'à le demander si tu veux que te fasse un câlin Microbe.

Clarke : Je n'aurais jamais dû t'autoriser à m'appeler comme ça de nouveau.

Lexa : (Rire) Au fond je sais que tu aime ça quand je t'appelle comme ça.

Clarke : Si tu savais à quel point tu te trompe !

Marcus : Clarke, tu accorde une danse à ton beau père ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir, Lexa me martyrise de toute façon.

Lexa : (rire) N'importe quoi, ne l'écoute pas.

Je souris et danse avec Marcus, puis Bellamy et John qui me prennent en sandwich en riant.

Bellamy : Dans quatre mois on vient te voir avec John, on a déjà posé des vacances et acheté nos billets.

Clarke : Super, j'ai hâte.

John : Nous aussi.

Clarke : Vous venez au lac ?

Bellamy : Yep, Lex nous avait dit de réserver deux semaines de vacances pour fêter ton départ dignement.

Clarke : je vois, elle a tout prévu.

Bellamy : Je suis rassuré que tout soit réglé entre vous.

John : Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit le cas Bell, mais il est bon de vous voire à nouveau si complice.

Clarke : Oui, ça fait du bien de la retrouver.

Je souris et rejoins Nylah qui discute avec Lincoln et Octavia. Je l'enlace et elle se tourne vers moi pour m'embrasser doucement. J'ai l'impression de profiter d'elle, elle m'aime comme une dingue et je ne lui ai jamais dit. Bien sûr, je le lui prouve, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit les trois petits mots. Je l'aime, c'est certain mais par rapport à Lexa c'est si fade. Je culpabilise et resserre mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle mérite tellement mieux que moi, je me sens tellement brisée, depuis si longtemps. Elle m'enferme dans ses bras et je souffle, à Paris ça ira mieux.

Nylah : Tout va bien bébé ?

Clarke : Oui, tu sais pour les vacances ?

Nylah : Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous. Je dois partir plus tôt, pour tout arranger avant ton arrivée.

Clarke : Mais non ! Pourquoi ? Cela ne sera pas pareil sans toi.

Nylah : Je pars juste deux petite semaines avant toi, je veux que tu te sentes chez toi dès que tu arriveras c'est tout.

Clarke : Mais je….

Nylah : Stp, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. Je t'arrache déjà à ta famille et tous tes amis, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

Clarke : (Souffle) D'accord, mais tu vas me manquer.

Nylah : (Embrasse) Après tu vas devoir me supporter tout les jours.

Clarke : Cela sera facile, c'est toi qui va craquer avec mon côté bordélique.

Nylah : C'est comme ça que je t'aime, je ne m'en fais pas.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Je ne te mérite vraiment pas.

Nylah : Bien sûr que si, tu es parfaite.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas très objective mon amour.

Nylah : (Rire) C'est vrai, mais tu es parfaite quand même.

 **Deux semaines plus tard….**

Nylah est partie hier, elle me manque déjà. Mais face à l'enthousiasme débordant de mes amis, je souris quand même. Même si je dois rester enfermée dans une voiture durant trois heures pour aller au lac. Heureusement c'est Lexa qui va conduire, depuis mon réveil je n'ai pas réussit à conduire une seule fois. Et je ne monte qu'avec Lexa ou Nylah quand il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Comme à son habitude Lexa pose sa main sur ma cuisse et je me calme immédiatement. Je ne l'avouerais jamais, mais c'est mon moment préféré. Sentir sa main sur ma cuisse, je culpabilise mais en même temps il n'y a que comme ça que je ne panique pas.

Lexa : C'est parti, Anya assomme ta copine si elle n'est pas sage.

Raven : Vilaine, Clarke défends-moi.

Clarke : (Rire) Elle est chatouilleuse au niveau des cuisses Anya.

Anya : Haha, merci blondie.

Raven : Trahie par sa meilleure amie, ça fait mal. (Sourire)

Anya : Mon pauvre bébé, viens je vais te réconforter.

Raven se glisse dans les bras d'Anya et dix seconde plus tard je l'entends éclater de rire. Je souris et remarque enfin qu'on a démarré sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je pose ma main sur celle de Lexa et lui serre un peu, sachant que sa diversion à marcher.

Lexa : Je t'en prie.

Même plus besoin de mots entre nous, les kms défilent et j'arrive même à apprécier le paysage. Je suis quand même contente d'être arrivée. Vu qu'il n'y a que des couples, je partage ma chambre avec Lexa. Il y a un mois cette situation aurait pu nous gêner mais maintenant tout est clair entre nous. Je m'allonge sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Lexa se couche près de moi et je me colle à elle. J'ai toujours aimé dormir contre elle, si bien que je m'endors rapidement. C'est une douce caresse qui me réveille. Je suis restée scotchée à Lexa qui me regarde en souriant.

Lexa : Tu es pire qu'un Koala. Tu ne m'as pas lâchée pendant deux heures.

Clarke : Désolée, tu es un excellent doudou.

Lexa : Je suis ton doudou maintenant, quel promotion.

Clarke : Une promotion ?

Lexa : Hé bien avant j'étais un coussin.

Clarke : N'importe quoi, viens on va rejoindre les autres.

On s'installe autour de la table, pour parler du planning de ces deux semaines de vacances. Lexa et moi on est désignées pour les courses et les repas, Bellamy et John pour les taches ménagères à répartir. Lincoln et Octavia aidés de Raven et Anya nous trouveront des activités. Monty et Harper, doivent nous trouver des endroits où sortir le soir. Après ça on va tous se coucher, pour être en forme pour notre premier jour de vacances. Avec le décalage horaire Nylah doit dormir, je l'appellerai dans l'après-midi. Je lui envoi tout de même un texto et me couche près de Lexa qui lit un livre. Elle lève son bras et tout en souriant je me faufile contre elle.

Lexa : Bonne nuit Microbe.

Clarke : Bonne nuit Lex.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois j'ai dormi sans cauchemars, c'est donc parfaitement reposé que j'ouvre les yeux. Lexa dort toujours profondément, je n'ai pas bougé de ses bras. Mon réveil indique 7h du matin, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Je me décale doucement, et lui replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je me lève et sors de la chambre, si bien que je n'ai pas vu Lexa ouvrir les yeux en souriant. Je suis entrain de préparer des pancake quand Lincoln et Octavia arrivent tout sourire.

Clarke : Salut vous deux, tout est déjà sur la table.

Lincoln : Merci Clarke, tu gères.

Octavia : C'est moi qui lui ai tout appris. (Sourire)

Clarke : Tu es un danger dans une cuisine Octavia, heureusement que ce n'est pas toi qui m'a appris.

Lincoln : Qui l'a fait ?

Lexa : Moi.

Lexa dépose un baiser sur ma joue et se serre un café. Son geste m'a un peu surprise mais je ne dis rien et continu les pancake.

Anya : Dis donc, ça sens bon ici.

Raven : Carrément, c'est Blondie qui fait des pancakes ça.

Lexa : Gagné.

Au fur et à mesure tous nos amis se lèvent et on mange dans la bonne humeur.

Bellamy : Bon, on s'occupe de la maison. Les filles allez faire les courses, comme ça on est tranquille.

Raven : Cet après-midi Rafting.

Clarke : A vos ordres Chef, tu viens Lex ?

Lexa : Yep, j'arrive microbe.

Je lui balance les clés dans la tête et attrape les sacs, elle fait exprès de m'appeler comme ça. Mais je ne m'énerverai pas, elle peu toujours rêver. Une fois dans la voiture sa main se repose sur ma cuisse, et j'oublie qu'elle m'énerve en deux secondes.

Lexa : On n'est pas loin d'un super marché, je peux y aller seule.

Clarke : Tout va bien, et puis je suis ton binôme. On n'abandonne pas un équipier, comme à l'armée Lieutenant.

Lexa : (Rire) C'est bien soldat.

Elle démarre et malgré moi je ferme les yeux, sa main se repose sur ma cuisse et je soupire. Ce simple geste va tellement me manquer.

Lexa : Tu penses à quoi ?

Clarke : Que beaucoup de choses vont me manquer dans deux semaines.

Lexa : J'en fais partie ?

Clarke : Tu n'ais pas une chose Lexa !

Lexa : Hé, je suis ton doudou !

Clarke : (Rire) T'est con, je te jure.

Lexa : (Sourire) Peut-être mais au moins tu ris et on est arrivées.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur celle de Lexa) Merci.

Elle ne répond pas et on sort faire les courses, deux heures plus tard on revient et on commence à préparer le repas tranquillement.

Lexa : Hé microbe, tu te rappelle quand Costia avait déclenché cette bataille de bouffe ?

Clarke : (Rire) Au final on l'a ensevelie. On fait une bonne équipe, tu vois que j'aurais dû m'engager.

Lexa : (Sérieux) Non, jamais je n'aurais pu me concentrer en mission avec toi.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

Lexa : Comme tu veux, tu es bien mieux là ou tu es.

Clarke : C'est grâce à toi, si j'ai fait les beaux arts. Je voulais que tu sois fière de moi, même si on ne se voyait plus à cette époque.

Lexa : J'ai toujours était fière de toi Clarke.

Je lève la tête, elle m'a appelée Clarke ! Son regard a changé, elle ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça avant. Je souris et retourne à mes légumes.

Clarke : Alors tu sais, pour ma bd. Tu va être la Commandante d'une Coalition de 13 clans. Tu seras sans pitié mais juste, ton peuple t'adorera. Tes ennemis te craindront, ça te va jusque-là ?

Lexa : Yep, tu vas lui mettre une chérie j'espère ?

Clarke : (Triste) Biens sûr, je te mettrais avec Echo à un moment donné si tu veux.

Lexa : (Me lève le menton) Je ne suis plus avec Echo.

Clarke : À cause de moi ? Je suis désolée Lexa, je vais lui parler et tout rattraper.

Lexa : Non Clarke, tu n'as rien fait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû te parler comme ça, et de toute façon, tu avais raison, on est trop différentes.

Clarke : Oui mais si je n'avais pas était si …

Lexa : Non, ne finis pas cette phrase. Ce n'est pas ta faute et tu n'es pas égoïste Clarke.

Clarke : (Souffle) Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Lexa : Parce que je savais que tu te sentirais coupable. Ce n'est pas ta faute, fin de la discussion.

Clarke : D'accord, comme tu veux.

Je ne peux nier que mon cœur à fait un triple salto arrière en l'entendant m'annoncer ça. Lexa est ta grande sœur, Lexa est ta grande sœur, Lexa est ta grande sœur. Tout en coupant mes légumes je me répète cette phrase sans fin. La journée passe, je suis morte de notre séance mais on a bien rigolé. Je m'écrase dans le lit sous le rire moqueur de Lexa qui de part son entrainement et encore en pleine forme.

Lexa : Je vais me laver, ne t'endors pas Microbe.

Clarke : (Grogne) Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Lexa : Tu n'as qu'à trouver un moyen de me faire taire…Microbe.

Je lui saute dessus et la matraque de coups de coussin. Mais on attaque surprise est de courte durée, je suis retournée comme une crêpe et elle me bloque les mains au dessus de moi. Je suis complètement à sa merci et elle le sait.

Lexa : Une attaque en traitre, vraiment ? Tu vas devoir subir ton châtiment maintenant.

Clarke : Même pas peur !

Je fanfaronne mais cette position réveille des émotions pas vraiment chastes. Lexa est ma grande sœur, comporte toi comme tel, bordel. Je me débats pour la forme, elle est bien plus forte que moi et elle me torture de chatouille.

Clarke : (Eclate de rire) D'accord Commandante j'abandonne, je reconnais que je suis un microbe.

Lexa lève son poing en l'air en signe de victoire et je lui tire la langue.

Lexa : Maintenant que tu es bien réveillée, je vais me doucher.

Clarke : Méchante, je me vengerais.

Lexa : Je t'attends Microbe.

Grrr ce qu'elle m'agace, je lui balance mon coussin et elle rigole en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Je profite de sa douche pour appeler Nylah qui décroche à la première sonnerie.

Nylah : Bonjour mon cœur, tout va bien ? Bien arrivée au Lac ?

Clarke : Bonjour étrangère, aucune jolie parisienne n'a volé ton cœur ?

Nylah : (Rire) Non, il n'appartient qu'à toi.

Clarke : Tu me manque, mais on s'amuse bien. Aujourd'hui c'était rafting.

Nylah : (rire) Combien de fois tu es tombée ?

Clarke : Juste deux fois, vilaine.

Nylah : (Rire) J'espère que vous prenez des photos, je veux voir ça.

Clarke : Monty s'en charge, il filme même. Tu pourras donc voir ma magnifique chute et te moquer de moi.

Nylah : Je n'oserais pas.

Clarke : L'appartement te plait ?

Nylah : Oui, tu va l'adorer. Par contre je dois y aller, je suis attendue à la galerie.

Clarke : Pas de soucis, à plus tard.

Nylah : Oui, bisous.

Je raccroche et Titus grimpe sur le lit. J'ai dû finir par m'endormir car Lexa me réveille en me balançant de l'eau.

Clarke : Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort là.

Lexa : Je suis terrifiée Microbe.

Je remplis le verre d'eau et la pourchasse dans toute la maison, nos amis nous encouragent en lançant les paris.

Bellamy : 10 dollars sur Lexa.

John: Je parie sur Blondie, elle a l'air énervé.

Clarke : Au lieu de dire des conneries, venez m'aider à la balancer dans la piscine.

Au final deux clans se sont fait. Lexa avec Anya, Lincoln, Bellamy et Monty et le reste avec moi. Je pense enfin avoir coincé Lexa quand elle me bloque les poignets, elle est trop près pour ma santé mentale et son regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il me scanne.

Lexa : Abandonne, tu ne gagneras pas contre moi.

Clarke : On pari ?

Lexa : Quoi ?

Clarke : La première qui est dans la piscine a un gage de l'autre.

Lexa : Ok, mais….

Clarke : MAINTENANT !

John et Raven lui sautent dessus et Octavia et moi on lui bloque les mains rapidement. Elle se débat comme une diablesse et Octavia disparaît dans l'étreinte de Lincoln, traitresse va. On la tire jusqu'à la piscine mais Anya récupère Raven et elle m'entraine avec elle dans l'eau. Ce fourbe de John éclate de rire, et Bellamy se lance à notre suite.

Lexa : (rire) Je t'avais dis que tu ne gagnerais spas.

Clarke : Il y a égalité, tu n'as pas gagné non plus.

Lexa : Vous vous êtes mis à quatre contre moi.

Clarke : Oui, mais que veux-tu. Tu es trop forte pour nous simples humains.

Lexa : (Rire) T'est con.

Je la regarde rire, misère c'est le son plus merveilleux de la terre pour moi. Lexa est ta grande sœur, écarte toi d'elle maintenant Clarke. Je lui souris et m'écarte mais elle m'enferme dans ses bras, m'obligeant à passer mes bras autour de son cou.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lexa : Tu ne croyais pas t'en sortir si facilement ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Et que vas-tu faire Commandante ?

Mon cœur s'accélère quand je vois son regard dévier sur mes lèvres. J'hallucine là ? Je dois l'avoir fait car deux seconde plus tard je suis sous l'eau. Après une rude bataille on rentre tous se sécher, et je vais enfin me laver. Le soir venu je m'endors avant même que Lexa ne rentre dans la chambre. Mais une fois qu'elle arrive dans le lit, je me colle à elle.

Lexa : Clarke, tu dors ?

Clarke : (voix endormis) Oui.

Lexa : (Amusée) Je ne veux pas que tu partes Clarke.

Clarke : Je suis là.

Trop endormie pour comprendre le sens de cette phrase je passe mon bras autour de sa taille et me rendors profondément.

Lexa : Reste avec moi stp.

Je n'ai pas entendu cette phrase mais je resserre mon étreinte et Lexa s'endors également. Après ça les vacances passent à une vitesse folle. Si bien que c'est déjà notre dernier soir, je trouve Lexa bien silencieuse et je m'assois près d'elle.

Clarke : Serais-tu enfin fatiguée ? Moi qui pensais cela impossible.

Lexa : Tu rêve Microbe, je pourrais encore courir un marathon.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule dans ton coin alors ?

Lexa : Je réfléchis, tu sais je tenais à m'exc….

Harper : Pas de dernière soirée sans jeux débile et Tequila, tous en cercle les copains.

Clarke : Heureusement qu'on part que demain en début de soirée, je sens que cette soirée va faire mal. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Lexa : Rien, ils nous attendent, viens.

Elle est bizarre depuis que nous sommes là. Je m'assois près de Raven qui me regarde en souriant.

Raven : Je pense que Lexa a enfin compris.

Clarke : Quoi donc ?

Raven : Ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. Tu ne la trouve pas bizarre depuis que nous sommes là ?

Clarke : Tu t'imagine des choses Raven, je pars dans trois jours.

Raven : Et elle doit se rendre compte à quel point ça fait mal de laisser partir la femme qu'on aime.

Clarke : N'importe quoi Raven, tu bois trop de Téquila.

Raven : Action ou Shoots.

Harper : Yepaaaa !

John nous verse à tous un shoot qu'on boit et les gages plus débiles les uns que les autres commencent. Je manque de m'écrouler de rire quand je vois Bellamy embrasser Lexa l'air dégouté.

Bellamy : Beurk, vengeance Lexa tu dois embrasser Clarke pour la peine.

Je viens de dessouler en dix secondes, Lexa hausse les épaules et s'approche de moi. Mauvaise idée Clarke, trouve une parade et vite. Je suis entrain de chercher une solution quand ses yeux me scotch sur place. Elle me défie de fuir, je le vois clairement, mais à quoi elle joue ?

Clarke : (Chuchote) Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lexa : (Chuchote) Mon gage, tu as peur micro…

Je lui coupe le sifflet en l'embrassant, et bordel de merde que c'est bon. Dix ans que j'en rêve, et la réalité explose mes fantasmes. On se sépare à bout de souffle et nos amis applaudissent. La vache, jamais je n'ai ressentis ça auparavant.

Raven : Tu vois !

Clarke : Elle a quatre grammes d'alcool dans le sang Raven. Mais bordel, je crois que c'est le meilleur baiser de ma vie.

Raven : C'est ce qui se produit quand c'est la bonne personne. La première fois que j'ai embrassé Anya j'ai cru que l'enfer lui-même avait élu domicile dans mon cœur.

Clarke : Bref, ce n'était rien. Je suis avec Nylah, je pars à Paris dans trois jours et Lexa est comme ma sœur, point.

Raven : Clarke, tu te mens à toi-même.

La soirée se poursuit, et vers 5 heures du matin on va se coucher. J'ai forcé sur la tequila pour oublier ce baiser et je m'écroule dans le lit. Lexa se pose lourdement à mes côtés et on éclate de rire, bien imbibées toutes les deux.

Clarke : Dodo, sinon demain on n'arrivera jamais à se lever.

Lexa : Oui.

Je me déshabille en vitesse et attrape mon vieux t-shirt. Lexa ne m'as pas lâchée du regard et je rougis à vue d'œil.

Lexa : Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais vu à quel point tu es magnifique au juste ?

Clarke : (Rire) T'est con, mais pour ta gouverne je me suis mise au sport.

Lexa : (Rire) Sans déconner, on ne dirait pas vu comment je te bats à chaque fois.

Elle me provoque, je le sais mais mon cerveau refuse de réfléchir plus loin et je lui saute dessus. Une rude bataille s'engage ou pour une fois je semble avoir le dessus. Je comprends vite pourquoi, Lexa me dévore des yeux et je me recule.

Clarke : On devrait dormir Lex.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas sommeil, je….

Clarke : Non, Lexa stp. Je suis avec Nylah, je pars dans trois jours. Ne finis pas cette phrase, parce qu'après il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière et je refuse de te perdre encore une fois.

Lexa : Tu ne me perdras pas Clarke, regarde-moi, stp.

Je lève les yeux vers elle, pitié faites qu'elle ne dise rien. Mon vœu a été exaucé car elle ne parle pas mais elle m'embrasse. Mon cœur explose et je m'écarte d'elle.

Lexa : Je suis une abrutie Clarke, je pensais que je n'avais pas le droit, à cause de Costia et tout. Mais je….

Clarke : (Larmes) Je t'en supplie Tais-toi Lexa !

Lexa : Clarke stp, il faut que je te le dise.

Clarke : Non, si tu tiens vraiment à moi tu ne diras rien Lexa. On va oublier cette soirée, et se comporter comme deux sœurs. Parce que c'est trop tard Lexa, je ne retomberais pas dans tout ça.

Lexa : Tu veux vraiment qu'on oublie ?

Clarke : Je….

Lexa : Regarde-moi, regarde-moi et dis moi que tu aimes Nylah et on ne parlera plus jamais de ça. Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus. Regarde-moi Clarke, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Clarke : (Larmes) Oui, maintenant dors.

Je me tourne et m'allonge en retenant avec peine mes larmes. Bordel de merde que ça fait mal, mais Nylah m'attends à Paris et je ne serais pas celle qui lui briserais le cœur. Pour Lexa et moi c'est trop tard, ou trop tôt. Je sens Lexa s'allonger et me tourner le dos. La nuit va être longue….

Je me réveille trois heures plus tard, Lexa n'a pas bougé et me tourne toujours le dos. Sa respiration est calme, elle dort profondément. Je me colle à son dos et ferme les yeux en lui soufflant ces trois petits mots…

Clarke : Je t'aime Lexa, je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. Mais nous n'avons jamais était dans le bon tempo toute les deux.

Je me rendors et je ne vois donc pas Lexa ouvrir les yeux et pleurer en silence. Je me réveille dans ses bras, allez savoir comme j'y suis arrivée.

Lexa : Salut microbe. Il est 15 heures, on devrait se lever.

Je resserre mes bras autour de sa taille et enfoui ma tête dans son cou, elle referme ses bras autour de moi sans un mot et on reste un long moment comme ça. Deux heures plus tard Anya la plus réveillée de nous touts, conduit et mon stresse revient. Lexa ouvre ses bras et je m'y glisse sans un mot. Dix minutes plus tard je dors.

Anya : Tu le lui as dis ?

Lexa : Elle n'a pas voulu, j'ai été longue à la détente aussi.

Raven : Je ne te le fais pas dire, Blondie t'aime depuis des années.

Lexa : C'est comme ça, j'ai raté ma chance.

Anya : Tu aurais dû lui dire quand même Lex. Parce que ça fait des années que tu lutte contre ça.

Raven : Des années ?

Anya : Depuis ses 16 ans et leur dispute.

Raven : Mais t'est con ma parole, pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

Lexa : Parce que je pensais encore à Costia, que je l'avais toujours considérée comme ma petite sœur, qu'on à six ans d'écart, les raison son multiples et complexes. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer et pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé.

Anya : Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis hier soir ?

Lexa : Elle m'a supplié de ne pas le faire, tu aurais dû voire son regard. Je l'ai complètement brisée Anya, elle m'a demandé de la laisser partir et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Raven : Vous n'êtes pas croyable, jamais vu des handicapés des sentiments pareil.

Lexa : Tu as sûrement raison.

 **Trois jours plus tard…**

J'ai serré tout mes amis dans les bras, ma mère et Marcus et je m'approche de Lexa le cœur sur le point d'exploser. Je caresse Titus affectueusement serre Lexa contre moi.

Lexa : Au revoir Clarke.

Clarke : Au revoir Lexa.

Je tourne les talons mais à mi chemin je fait demi-tour et me jette à son cou en pleurant.

Lexa : Chut, je suis là

Clarke : Stp, ne t'éloigne pas à nouveau de moi.

Lexa : Je suis là.

Je m'écarte d'elle et Raven et Octavia les yeux rouges me regardent en souriant. Je grimpe dans l'avion et ferme les yeux, début de ma nouvelle vie.

 **Un an plus tard…**

Clarke : Bébé, tu es là ?

Pas de réponse, bizarre j'ai entendu du bruit dans la chambre. Je pousse la porte et reste figée devant Nylah et Echo à moitié nues dans le lit.

Nylah : Ok, je ne vais pas te sortir la phrase bateau « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Echo : Je vais y aller, ça vaut mieux.

Clarke : Tu ne bouge pas de là Echo.

Nylah : Clarke écoute …

Clarke : (Regarde Echo) Depuis quand ? Combien de fois ? Est-ce que tu l'aime ou c'est juste histoire de s'envoyer en l'air avec elle ?

Echo : Depuis un mois, c'est la troisième fois et oui je l'aime.

Clarke : Ok, tu peux y aller maintenant.

Echo : Crois-le ou non mais je suis désolée.

Clarke : Je te crois Echo, merci pour ton honnêteté.

Elle s'en va et Nylah pleure, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai tout abandonné pour elle, je l'ai suivie ici, j'ai brisé le cœur de Lexa et elle couche avec Echo.

Nylah : Je l'ai toujours aimée, toujours. Mais je ne voulais pas te tromper Clarke, c'est arriver comme ça. Je t'aime aussi, tu le sais. Mais ce n'est pas comparable à ce que je ressens pour elle et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.

(Silence)

Nylah : Stp, dis quelque chose.

Clarke : Lexa a failli me dire qu'elle m'aimait avant de partir. Mais je l'ai repoussée, pour toi Nylah. Alors que je l'ai toujours aimée aussi. Voilà la différence entre toi et moi, je vais à l'hôtel le temps de trouver un appartement.

Nylah : Clarke, on peut oublier. J'ai commis une erreur mais….

Clarke : Nylah, c'est elle que tu aime. Vous pouvez être ensemble, alors fais-le.

Nylah : Mais je t'aime aussi Clarke.

Clarke : Moi aussi Nyl je t'aimais. C'est fini entre nous, je passerai récupérer mes affaires au plus vite.

Nylah : Je suis désolée, tellement désolée .Tu ne mérite pas ça, je suis désolée.

Clarke : Personne ne devrait avoir à lutter contre son véritable amour Nyl. C'est comme ça, j'espère que ça marchera pour vous.

Je sors de l'appartement le cœur bien amoché, ça fait mal quand même. Pas au point de Lexa mais bordel ça fait mal.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

(Toc à la porte)

Je vais ouvrir la porte en soufflant, et Raven me saute au cou.

Clarke : Raven ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Octavia : Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on n'allait pas venir après ton texto ?

Je serre Octavia dans mes bras je les laisse rentrer dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

Clarke : Je vais bien, mais je suis contente de vous voire.

Octavia : Tu veux que j'aille lui briser les deux jambes à cette salope d'Echo ?

Raven : Et moi à Nylah ?

Clarke : (Rire) Dieu que je vous aime. Pas besoin de faire ça mais merci de l'avoir proposé.

Octavia : Bien, garde à l'esprit que tu nous aime super méga fort stp.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

(Toc à la porte)

Raven : Ne sois pas fâchée stp.

J'ouvre la porte et découvre Lincoln Anya et Lexa….. Je lance un regard meurtrier aux filles et me pousse pour les laisser rentrer. Qu'est-ce qu'elles n'ont pas compris dans « N'en parlez pas à Lexa svp ? »

Lincoln : J'ai récupéré les clés mon cœur, on va défaire nos affaires ?

Anya : On vous laisse aussi, je meure de faim.

Les filles passent en rasant les murs devant moi et je souffle. Elles vont m'entendre, Lexa n'a pas dit un mot et je lève enfin les yeux sur elle. Son regard me traverse le cœur et je ferme les yeux. Je l'ai revue deux fois depuis mon départ et à chaque fois c'était bizarre.

Clarke : Je vais bien, ce n'est jamais agréable de se faire tromper mais c'est la vie.

Lexa : (Serre les dents) Je vais les tuer, toutes le deux pour avoir oser te faire souffrir.

Clarke : (Sourire) Eh revoilà la grande sœur protectrice. Lexa, je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Lexa : Alors de quoi as-tu besoin ?

Clarke : De temps pour guérir mes blessures, je suppose.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ?

Clarke : Tu sais pourquoi Lexa.

Lexa : Non je ne le sais pas, on ne s'est jamais dit les choses franchement.

Clarke : Et tu penses que c'est le bon moment pour ?

Lexa : Il n'y a jamais de bon moment entre nous Clarke.

Clarke : Et tu en déduis quoi ? Parce que moi j'en déduis qu'il y a une raison à tout ça.

Lexa : Connerie, écoute-moi.

Clarke : Lexa je viens de découvrir que ma copine me trompe avec ton ex, laisse-moi souffler stp.

Lexa : (Triste) Je vais les tuer.

Clarke : Tu ne vas rien faire du tout. Vas te reposer, on parlera plus tard.

Lexa : Non.

Clarke : Lex…

Lexa : Non, ça fait des années que je lutte contre tout ça et j'en ai assez.

Clarke : Moi aussi. (Baisse les yeux)

Lexa : Regarde-moi Clarke, je suis une idiote. J'aurais dû te dire tout ça il y a bien longtemps, je n'aurais jamais dû partir loin de toi après la mort de Costia et Jack. J'ai toujours cru que c'était mon rôle de te protéger, sans voir qu'au final c'est moi qui t'ai fait le plus de mal. Ces cinq ans sans te parler ont été l'enfer sur terre, puis il y a eu l'accident. J'y ai vu l'occasion de créer à nouveau des liens avec toi, mais j'ai manqué de courage encore une fois. Tu as perdu la mémoire, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue tellement de fois. Alors si tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi dis-le moi maintenant Clarke, parce ce que sinon je vais t'embrasser.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre et mon souffle s'est coupé, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je suis terrifiée, je ne peux pas la perdre à nouveau. Si ça ne marche pas entre nous, je sais que cette fois, rien ne pourra sauver notre relation.

Lexa : C'est toi qui décide Clarke, je t'aime et tu ne me perdras jamais quoi qu'il advienne. (Se dirige vers la porte)

Son « je t'aime » m'a clouée sur place et je la vois partir, avant que mon cerveau se remette à fonctionner je la retiens par le poignet et écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle referme ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasse comme jamais encore je n'ai été embrassée.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi.

 **Un an plus tard…..**

Je suis enfin de retour à Polis, je vais enfin revoir mes amis, ma famille et surtout Lexa. Nous allons fêter nos un an, et on s'était vues aussi souvent que possible. Mais la distance nous pèse vraiment, du coup j'ai décidé de rentrer. Ma Bd a été achetée par une grande compagnie et je commence dans un mois à travailler sur la dernière partie. Je chercher des yeux ma petite amie quand on m'enferme dans une étreinte d'ours. Bellamy et John me lâchent et je vois que tous mes amis sont là. Octavia et Raven me sautent dessus à leur tout et je les serre fort contre moi. Je cherche Lexa des yeux quand elle apparait tout sourire devant moi. Elle se jette à mon cou et me soulève du sol en me serrant contre elle.

Lexa : Bonjour mon amour, bon retour à la maison.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelle comme ça mon cœur s'arrête et je lui souris tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Nos amis sifflent et je rigole en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

Clarke : Tu m'as tellement manqué, je ne partirais plus jamais loin de toi.

Lexa : Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir de toute façon. (Sourire)

Lincoln et Bellamy s'occupent de mes bagages et Lexa attrape ma main en souriant. Notre relation est tellement idéale que je pense sans cesse que c'est un rêve. Ma mère et Marcus ont été ravis d'apprendre la nouvelles, tout comme nos amis qui commençaient à désespérer d'une fin heureuse pour nous.

Raven : Paris ne vas pas trop te manquer ?

Clarke : (Serre la main de Lexa) Non tout les gens que j'aime sont ici, ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Je suis dans les bras de Lexa sur le canapé avec Titus quand je sens le regard de Lexa peser sur moi.

Clarke : Je sens que tu me regarde Lex, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lexa : Je n'ai pas le droit de t'admirer, je suis juste contente de t'avoir ici.

Clarke : Tu es au courant que je suis chez toi depuis trois jours et qu'il va me falloir rentrer un jour où l'autre n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Viens vivre ici.

Mon cœur s'est emballé et je me tourne vers elle les yeux brillants, mince j'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais me le demander. Concrètement on vit déjà ensemble, depuis un an on est toujours fourrées chez l'une ou chez l'autre.

Clarke : (Embrasse) J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.

Lexa : Je t'aime, je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi.

Clarke : Je suis là. (Embrasse)

 **6 mois plus tard…..**

Raven : Arrête de stresser comme ça, elle va dire oui.

Octavia : Bien sûr qu'elle va dire oui, sinon je lui brise les deux jambes.

Clarke : (Rire) Pas sûr que tu arrive à la toucher, mais merci.

Raven : En plus ton idée est vraiment super, je te parie qu'elle pleure.

Octavia : Défi relevé Reyes, la Commandante ne pleure pas si facilement.

Clarke : Vous trouvez vraiment mon idée bonne ?

Raven : Elle va adorer, si elle dit non je t'épouse à sa place.

Clarke : (Rire) Je vais le dire à Anya.

Raven : En parlant de ça, j'ai emménagé officiellement avec elle.

Octavia : On est tous casés avec des personnes merveilleuses, on a de la chance.

Clarke : Oui.

Ce soir c'est le jour de la sortie de ma Bd, une grande soirée a été organisée par ma maison d'édition. Je vais en profiter pour demander à Lexa de m'épouser, car clairement, ma vie je ne l'ai jamais imaginé sans elle. Octavia et Lincoln sont fiancés depuis peu, Bellamy et John carrément mariés. En y repensant c'était un sublime mariage, remplit d'amour et de rire. Monty et Harper attendent leur premier enfant, on nage tous dans le bonheur et après toute ces épreuves, ça fait vraiment du bien. Une fois arrivée à la soirée c'est Lexa qui ouvre la portière en me tendant la main que je saisis et l'embrasse tendrement sous les flashs des journalistes.

Lexa : Bonsoir mon amour, tu es magnifique.

Mon amour….c'est quand même bien mieux que microbe…Non ?

Clarke : Merci mon ange, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

La soirée se déroule merveilleusement bien et mon stresse m'a quittée pour laisser place à une douce chaleur.

Journaliste : Melle Griffin, pouvez-vous répondre à quelques questions.

La main de Lexa serre la mienne je me retourne en souriant vers le journaliste et lui fait signe que oui. Après plusieurs questions on s'éloigne et je tends une boite à Lexa.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Clarke : Un cadeau.

Lexa : En quel honneur ?

Clarke : J'ai besoin d'une raison spéciale pour t'offrir un cadeau ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Non.

Elle ouvre la boite et sort le premier exemplaire de ma bd, ses yeux brillent en voyant que c'est elle sur la couverture.

Lexa : Elle est superbe.

Clarke : Ouvre-là.

Elle s'exécute et je vois Raven me faire signe que tout est ok. Elle ouvre et tombe sur ma dédicace qu'elle lit les yeux brillant.

 **A celle qui as toujours fait battre mon cœur, mon âme-sœur, mon essentiel. Je t'aime ma Commandante !**

Les lumières s'éteignent et je m'agenouille en sortant mon écrin de la poche. La lumière se rallume et tout le monde nous regarde mais je m'en fiche, je ne vois que Lexa qui est sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Clarke : Je n'ai jamais voulu que toi, je n'ai besoin que de toi pour être heureuse. Lexa veux-tu m'épouser ?

Lexa : (Voix brisée par l'émotion) Oui !

Je souris et lui passe la bague au doigt sous les applaudissements de la salle. Elle m'attire contre elle pour un tendre baiser et me serre contre elle.

Lexa : Tu triche, je voulais être celle qui te le demande.

Clarke : Désolée mon ange, il fallait être plus rapide.

Lexa : Je t'aime Clarke.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi Lexa.

 **8 ans plus tard….**

Je regarde mon salon en souriant quand les bras de ma femme m'attirent contre elle, tout le monde est rassemblé pour mes 30 ans. Bellamy et John ont tenté de faire manger leur petite fille de 3 ans, mais elle est bien trop occupée à courir partout et à jouer avec la fille de Monty et Harper. Octavia et Lincoln bercent leur fils en souriant, tandis que Raven et Anya s'embrassent. Ma mère apporte le gâteau et Lexa me souffle à l'oreille doucement.

Lexa : Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.

Aden : Maman, je peux souffler les bougies avec toi ?

Je regarde notre fils de 6 ans avec tendresse et lui tend la main, il me saute au cou et Lexa nous enferme dans un câlin.

Lexa : Je vous aime mes amours.

Clarke : Pas autant que moi.

Abby : Hé, les bougies vont fondre.

Aden : Vite maman, faut faire un vœu.

Je m'installe devant le gâteau et souffle avec Aden sur les bougies en souhaitant justes que ma vie ne change pas.

Lexa : Tu as souhaité quoi ?

Clarke : Que ma vie reste comme ça.

Lexa : (Sourit et embrasse)

Aden : Beurk, je vais jouer avec les autres. De toute façon c'est moi qui vous aime le plus fort au monde.

On rigole et je me love encore plus dans les bras de ma merveilleuse femme, ma vie est parfaite.

Clarke : Merci pour cette vie mon ange.

Lexa : (Caresse mon ventre arrondit) Elle est loin d'être finie !

 **Fin**


End file.
